Another blonde brawler?
by stuckshocker777
Summary: Waking up to see a dust shop robbery was not what our favourite blonde demon wanted to do. "Where the fuck am I this time, and where's Sean" join him in his newest adventure with more girl, guns, explosives and girls because...REASONS!
1. Chapter 1

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life" the continued chanting of a certain golden haired blonde echoed throughout the empty alleyway. His tainted blue eyes looked towards the broken moon in the night sky, illuminating the alleyway he was walking through.

His brown boots splash in a small puddle as he moved, His legs were clad in tight black jeans with a orange and silver scarf wrapping just below his right knee. A tanned half skirt adored his hips, an silky under skirt weaving as he moved thought the streets of the unknown town he was in. His bright yellow T-shirt was toped with a short tanned cowboy jacket as the collar was folded outwards to show off the edge of the symbol on his shirt.

His golden hair reached the orange scarf he wore around his neck, as his gloved hand moved it slightly for him o breath. Adoring his wrist were golden bands, finished with a black edge as they glinted in the moon light.

"I don't even know where I am, or how I started wearing this...who but a skirt on me anyway" he blonde grumbled leaving the alleyway as he found a empty street with a single shop open. "From dust till dawn, not ominous at all" he mumbled to himself as he started forward, hoping to find some answers as to why he was here.

Almost as soon as he reached the door did someone come flying out the window, crashing into the street with a dull thud. "You know what, fuck it" Glenn said with a sign as a young girl wearing a black and red highlighted dress flew out of the same window, a large, very large metal scythe unfolding on her shoulder as more of the black suited dude came out to face her.

"Is that Sean's scythe?" the blonde questioned as a man in a white fancy jacket and a top hat walked out, ordering the black clad men to attack the girl. He could already see two of them trying to flank the girl as he moved.

The first didn't see his fist until the gloved hand smashed into the man's cheek, sending him straight into the wall with a sickening crack. The other man tried to take a swing with his red blade, as the blonde glanced towards him.

Stepping back, the blonde avoided the sloppy slash, his right foot stepping on the blade, ripping it form the man's grasp. Without thinking, the blonde twisted forward, his left leg striking at the mans need, dislocating it with a crack.

Before the man could scream in pain, the blonde left hand clamped down on his throat, hoisting him into the air. Without thinking the blonde spun, throwing the man towards the other as they landed in a heap, both knocked out as the half skirting wearing teen smiled to himself while turning to see how the red hooded girl was doing.

Watching her complete own the guys with red swords caused the blonde to smirk, until the man in white aimed his cane at her.

"Shit" he curse, lunging forward as the bracelets on his wrist started to enlarge, covering most of his forearm and the back of his palm. the armour gauntlet finished with a row of shotgun like shells around his wrist as he slid to a stop in front of the red riding hood girl, his arms crossed as the flare like bullet exploded against him.

As the dust cleared, the blonde stood, his half skirt weaving in the wind along with his golden hair as the red riding hood blinked in surprise. "Great another one" the man grumbled with a sigh. "Oi, I got to go, see ya later Blondie and Red" the thief called as he moved towards the ladder to his left.

"Yang?" the red haired girl questioned as the blonde glanced back at her. "Ugh...no" the blonde replied before blinking. "Wait, never mind, we have a crock to catch" he said, sprinting towards the wall as the outside piece of armour on his gauntlet cocked back.

With a flick, two flare like shotgun rounds exploded under his feet, propelling him above the building as the red head followed with a shot from her scythe/rifle, scytherifle, sniperscythe, never mind!

Landing in a crouch beside him, both teens looked up to see the man's sighing in annoyance. "You don't give up do you" he said as the sound of an engine echoed into the blondes ears. "Not a chance" the blonde said, smirking as he fell into a boxer stance beside the ready scythe girl.

Before they could attack, a large bullhead plane hovered over the building, the man easily walking on board as he smirked at the tow teens. "Then let me show you what that gets you!" he laughed as the women in the shadow of the plane stepped forward, her glowing yellow eyes staring down at the two as she waved her hand.

The blonde was the first to react, grabbing the red riding hood as he leaped backwards, avoiding the large pillar of fire exploded in front of them. Another pillar started to form under them, the blonde leaping to the side again.

"We can't attack while dodging these flames" he growled as the girl folded her scythe up, levelling it towards the plane as a sniper round exploded out of the barrel. The women was forced to stop creating flames, using both hands to block the sniper rounds as the blonde smirked.

Cocking his fist back he released two shotgun blast towards the blade, the shots exploded against the side as another hit the inside of the plane. Inside the bullhead, the unknown women glared at the blonde as she got back to her feet, her favourite dressing now ruined by the skirt wearing males shot.

Pushing both hands forward, six pillars of flames started to form under the duo, the blonde looking for a place to leap to as the heat around them increased drastically. His efforts were for not as another person joined in, a curly blonde haired women landing in front of them, weaving a riding crop as the flames froze over instantly.

A fire blame was launched form the now leaving bullhead, the women in front of the two creating another shield to block it as the thieves got away. "Primus damn it" the blonde grumbled as the women turned to them her stern stare behind her glasses making the blonde pause.

"Oh my gosh you're a huntress, can I have your autograph!" the red head beside him squealed as the blonde sweat dropped.

Minutes later the two were seated in a locked room, the red head nervously shifting on her chair as the blonde sat their bored out of his mind. "Why do you look so much like my sister Yang?" the red head finally asked as the blonde blinked.

"I have no idea who you're talking about" he replied as the girl looked sheepish as she didn't realise that the boy beside her wouldn't know her sister at all. Before she could ask him further, the women that had taken them to this room walked through the door.

"Do either of you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in?" the asked sternly, not looking for an answer as she walked around the table. "If it was up to me I would send you back home" she said as the red head beside him looked down sadly.

"With a pat on the back" she added making the girl perk up. "And a slap on the wrists" she finished as the girl looked down again. The blonde beside her could only wonder if she was bipolar in anyway.

"But I can't, someone wishes to speak with you both" she said as the door opened once again. This time a man, in his late thirties with silver hair walked in, a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

Setting the plate down, the man peered into the red heads silver eyes as he stared at her with a dull expression. "Ruby rose...you have silver eyes" he observed, leaning back as he turned to the blonde beside Ruby.

"I don't have a file on you, which is strange" he said, looking towards the blonde for an answer. "Glenn, Glenn Skellington" the now named blonde replied as he leant back in his chair. "I see, and do you know Mr Skellington that the skills you have shown during your fight are very high for someone with no record, where did you learn to fight like this?" he asked as the blonde lost his smile.

"Life and death fights over three years" he replied, almost to quiet for the others in the room to hear him. "I see, and what of you miss Rose, the weapon you used is one of the most dangerous ever made, how did you learn to wield it so well?" he asked as Ruby swallowed her cookies, Glenn not even getting a chance to try one.

"I learnt at signal academy" Ruby said as the man raised an eyebrow. "You wish to be a huntress then, but I didn't know the school taught this weapon" the man said as Ruby smiled widely at him. "It my dream to be a huntress and one of the teacher tutored me" Ruby said as the silver haired man raised an eyebrow.

"That wouldn't happen to be a dusty old crow would it?" he asked as the red head brightened up. "That's my uncle crow, when I started I was like so bad but now I'm like, Waaa, weeshhhaaaa" Ruby said, cutting the air with her hands as Glenn chuckled at her antics.

"Miss rose, do you know who I am?" the silver haired man asked. "Your professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy, my sister is going there this year" Ruby said as Ozpin nodded. "And what would you say if I offered you a place in my school?" he asked ignoring the shocked looked from the women to his right.

Ruby's own face showed shocked as Ozpin gave her a rare smile. "The world needs hero's in this day and age, and we will need them sooner than most might think" he said as Glenn narrowed his eyes at the man cryptic wording.

"And what of you Mr Skellington?" Ozpin asked turning to the blonde in a skirt."Sorry what?" Glenn asked as the man smiled. "Would you join my school, become a hunter to defend all of mankind from the creatures of Grimm?" he asked as Glenn just stared at him.

"Say yes, Say yes, Yang will really want to meet someone like you" Ruby said quickly as Glenn blinked in confusion. "Fuck it, why not" Glenn sighed as the man smiled, ignoring Glynda's scowl of frustration.

"I can't believe my sister is going to be going to beacon with me!" a overly excited voice squealed as Ruby said hugged by her older sister. Said sister was a beautiful golden blonde haired girl, her hair reaching down to the tanned half skirt that adored the short biker shorts she wore.

"Yang stop, people are staring" Ruby whined as the beautiful blonde let her go. Glenn was just arriving on the dust plane himself, his eyes looking at the blonde outfit and then staring down at his own.

"Who ever made me where this is going to die" Glenn scowled. In another universe Azazel shuddered for some reason, before going back to his hentai, I mean, oh who am I kidding, its Hentai.

Back with Glenn, the golden blonde was just about to make it past the two chatting sister, only for the universe to fuck him over...again. "Hay Glenn!" Ruby called out as she and Yang turned to see the golden blonde stopping mid step, neither of them hearing him curse under his breath.

"Hello Ruby" he said, spinning around to face the red riding hood girl. "How are..." he paused as his tainted blue eyes met with violet as the golden blonde girl stood beside Ruby. "Ugh, Glenn, Yang...hello?" Ruby questioned as she looked between the two.

"So, your Glenn my sister was talking about?" Yang started, staring at the girly yet cute boy in front of her. "And you Yang, I can see why Ruby says I dress like you, we're wearing the same outfit" he replied with a shy grin.

"Yes, and you suit the half skirt" Yang said, a teasing glint in her eyes as Glenn groaned. "Don't start" he mumbled as Yang grabbed him in a one armed hug. "Oh relax, I'm sure all the guys just love how you strut past them" she said as Glenn sighed.

As the two blondes started to talk, Ruby aw looking between them, smiling to herself as she noticed a glint in Yang's eye she had seen when she was talking to a guy. "Oh they are too cute together" she thought to herself, silently planning on getting them much closer together in the near future.

After the dust plane landed, and one blonde knight puking over Yang and Glenn's shoes did the three beacon hopefuls exit the plane. "My boots" Glenn mumbled as Yang patted her back, wondering if she had to burn her boots as well.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked as Yang glanced back at her. "Well, we have a whole school to look at, why don't you find some friends to talk too?" Yang suggested as Glenn raised an eyebrow at the girl beside him.

"I don't need friends I have you two" Ruby countered as Glenn started to wonder where this was going. "You're going to need more friend than me Ruby, Beacon uses a team system, meaning your going to have to interact with other people" Yang replied as Ruby narrowed her eyes at her older sister.

"Yang, are you saying you don't want to be on a team with me?" Ruby questioned as Yang looked sheepish for a second. "Well, oh look here's my friends now, I got to go!" Yang said, letting a crowd take her away as Glenn blinked in confusion.

"Were those people silhouetted out?" he questioned, only to be ignored by the depressed Ruby. He didn't get to warn her of the oncoming luggage cart until it was too late. "You dolt, what do you think you're doing!" a high pitched voice yelled as Glenn and the confused Ruby turned to see the girl who looks like the picture perfect image of snow white walked up to them.

Once again, Glenn was ignored in favour of the snow white girl berating Ruby about being stupid. "Am I invisible right now?" he asked, glancing towards the girl with black hair and a bow beside him. Wait, how did she get there?

Her stotic expression softened in amusement as she ignored him. Turning to comment towards the now named Weiss Schnee. Sighing to himself, Glenn left Ruby on her own to find the auditorium by himself.

HE eally wasn't in the mood to be ignored by everyone, it's a depressing feeling.

Finding the hall every other student was standing in was rather easy, while Ruby hadn't appeared or that kid that puked on his shoes it seemed pretty easy to find. His eyes instantly found Yang within the sea of students, it wasn't hard to find the only other golden blonde haired person, even with the numerous amount of interesting hair colour around, I mean look, that girl has blood red hair.

"So where have you been?" he asked, walking up behind the brawler. "Oh Glenn, I was just hanging around, where's Ruby?" Yang asked, not seeing her sister near the cute blonde. "Somewhere, I left after she exploded" Glenn replied as Yang raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think it would be that bad" she said as Glenn chuckled to himself, wondering how she would take it when she finds out Ruby actually exploded. Turns out, not very well. Later that night Glenn was sitting in the corner of the hall, some guys showing off their muscles to the room as Glenn decided to just stay in his T-shirt.

He didn't need anyone seeing the scares he has, he really didn't want anyone seeing the scare that Fenrir made when the godly wolf bit into his chest. To many questions could appear if someone saw those, way to many that he couldn't answer.

Thinking about his scares made Glen wonder how everyone was ding back home, he couldn't contact anyone...this was just like the time he and Sean got lost in Sword Art Online for two years. Primus that was a mess.

Shaking his head, the blonde noticed Yang and Ruby talking with the black haired girl in the opposite corner of the room, the girls cat like eyes trying to stay on her book and failing to ignore the two sisters.

Sighing, the blonde leant back against the wall, his mind wondering back to his home world and when he would see everyone again. His dreams were filled with his girls smiling faces, the memories of his battles against gods, demons, devils and angels.

He could only wonder what this new world will offer him.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH We're going to get a team mates today Ren" a voice all but yelled, waking the blonde from his sleep. "They're going to make us team up with someone we first meet, so we should have a signal to know it's us" the female voice continued as Glenn sat up, yawning loudly.

Ignoring the girl who was dashing around the male bathroom, and constantly talking to the black haired boy brushing his teeth, Glenn made his way to the shower. Having one of the few, uninterrupted showers, which if you asked him Glenn would say he missed the girls and their usual antics, Glen dressed in his half skirt, tight jeans, t-shirt and short jacket and fingerless gloves.

The blonde soon found his fellow blonde sitting on the bench, talking with Ruby as the red head pulled the scythe rifle out of her locker. It still wasn't as cool as his scythe/axe. That thing could cleave mountain in two.

He wasn't being petty, shut up!

"Morning hot stuff" Yang said, waving him over as Glenn raised an eyebrow. It was ironic being called that. "Morning yourself" he replied sitting down beside her as he adjusted the bracelets on his wrists.

"You guys ready for this intuition?" he asked, looking between the smiling Yang and the slightly nervous Ruby. "Yep, can't wait, we're going to the emerald forest" Yang said happily as Ruby frowned slightly.

"What's up with you?" he asked, turning to the nervous red head. "I'm...not good with people, what if the team I end up with don't like me, I rather be with either of you" she answered as Glenn shook his head.

"Ruby, you need to branch out, you have to make some friends, and its only the start of the year, you have plenty of time to meet new people that aren't me and Glenn" Yang said as Glen wondered why he was being singled out.

She couldn't...no, they only met.

"Are you saying you don't want to be on a team with me dear sister?" Ruby asked as Yang chuckled nervously.

Then again, Erza did the same thing, forcing him on a date when they knew each other for less than ten minutes.

The blonde was forced out of his thoughts as the blonde knight came flying past them, a red and gold spear pinning him to one of the lockers. "Sorry!" a female voice yelled as the blonde turned to see a beautiful female Spartan walking with the ice queen form yesterday.

What was with these girls and wearing as little as possible!

"Well, might as well get to the cliff" Glenn said, standing up as Yang nodded. Ruby helped the blonde knight to his feet, chatting as they went to the cliff face. "And she says she not good with people" Yang whispered to Glenn.

"Everyone has their quirks" Glenn said as Yang nudged him playfully. "And what about you?" she asked, her violet eyes meeting his tainted blue. "I'm wearing a skirt" he answered walking away form the amused blonde.

"Yeah mine!" she yelled as Glenn stumbled, glaring back at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. Soon enough every potential student stood at the cliff face, standing on metal plates in the ground as Professor Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of them.

"Today you will all be taking part in the intuition test to see if you have the skills needed to stay within this academy" Ozpin started, staring at each one of them in turn. "There have been rumours of how teams will be decided here as beacon, let me put those to rest, you will be given teammates' today and will be on the same team for the next four years" he explained as Ruby looked like someone had shattered her dream.

"How they are decided is simple, the first person yu make eye contact within the forest will be your partner from now on" he finished as Ruby looked even more shocked. Glenn only looked amused, before looking down the line of students.

"What about the fact there's an odd number of students" he thought as Ozpin gave the instructions for the intuition test. "You will all land within the forest, find your partner and then make your way north to the temple" he explained as Glenn turned to him.

"There you will find a object that you will obtain and protect while moving out of the forest, killing everything in your path" he added, taking a sip of his coffee. "Do not hesitate to attack any Grimm you face, or you will die" he finished as the first student was launched unexpectedly.

"Here" Yang whispered as Glenn felt someone slip into his hands. Looking down a pair of aviator glasses rested in his palm as Yang held up her own. "Might as well match all the way" she said, winking as Glenn smiled in amusement at her.

The Jaune boy looked like he was trying to get Ozpin attention as Yang placed her glasses on, winking at Ruby as she was launched into the air. Glenn smiled following her example as he was thrown into the air as well.

The others followed soon after, Jaune screaming all the way as they all soured through the air.

"I love launching students" Ozpin mumbled into his cup as he watched them all flying, taking great amusement in Jaune's girly scream.

Glenn calmly watched as the ground grew every close, some of the students using their weapons or strange powers to move further through the forest. He didn't, he needed to figure something out and he couldn't be seen doing it.

Twisting through the air, Glenn missed a large branch as the ground sped towards him, his arms spread wide as he felt a familiar rip coming from his back. A large smile bloomed across his face as he suddenly came to a stop, his feet gently landing on the ground.

Glancing over his shoulder, the blonde smiled widely as he glanced at his air of large six foot icy demonic wings that sprouted from his back. Allowing the demon wings to retract, Glenn slowly started walking forward, the creatures of the forest all watching him from the shadows of the trees.

His gauntlets unfolded, cocking a new shell into the barrel with a flick of his wrists. "Who need fire" he mumbled, the red bullets turning icy blue as his devil based magic started to leak into the weapon.

"When you frost can burn just as much" he said, smiling as a group of Beowulf's leaped out of the bushes, each one of them pulling their claws back to slice into his flesh. Glenn fell into a boxer's stance, his hands coming up as the first one got close enough for him to act.

His right hand shot out, grabbing the oncoming wolfs wrist as he roughly pulled it forward. His left fist crashing into the side of its head a frost shell exploding on impact as the wolf was tore apart by the shot.

Grinning as he rolled forward, Glenn twisted to his feet, his left hand cocking the gauntlet as his right pulled back. Three more Beowulf's stood in front of him, each growling at him as they ready to jump him again.

The blonde only lunged forward first, getting into the guard of the closest one before it could react. His right fist smashed into his chest, cracking bone but not releasing the shell form the barrel. As it stumbled, Glenn twisted to the right, his left foot coming up and slamming into the side of the beast head.

His left foot returned to the ground, his right hand coming up in a harsh uppercut, smashing into the chin of the Beowulf beside him. The shell went off, taking its head clean form its shoulders in a gory fashion as the last one bounded towards him.

Glenn rolled backwards, the Beowulf's claws slicing into the grass in front of him as his boots dug into the ground at the end of his roll. Pulling his left hand back, the blonde shot forward, his fist already crashing into the wolfs chest before it could think.

Another shell exploded, ripping through its chest as its corpse fell to the ground dead, along with the rest of them as Glenn stood glancing at the now dead Grimm. "Reminds me of the werewolf king and his guards when I fought them, only less demonic aura" Glenn mused as he started to track through the forest, wondering if he would find a partner.

Unknown to him a pair of large reptile eyes followed him, large talons for feet digging into the ground as they began to follow the blonde at a distance, large foot long fangs forming a demonic grin as the unknown beats followed its prey, and rival in power.

That wasn't going to happen as the last pair of Ren and Nora was formed during his fight with the wolf pack. "Its seems that you were right, Mr Skellington was the only one left out" Glynda said as Ozpin passively stared out towards the forest.

"What will we do about team placement?" she asked as the silver haired man glanced at her. "I'm sure his counterpart won't mind" Ozpin said as the blonde witch raised an eyebrow at his comment.

Glenn soon found himself walking towards the temple, Yang and the black haired girl already waiting there, Yang waving a knight chess piece around for some reason. "How we all doing?" he asked, walking up to them as the two girls turned to him in surprise.

"Glenn you made it, where's your partner?" Yang asked, looking to see who would be joining the blonde, and hoping it was Ruby. "Didn't get one, more than likely everyone has already been paired up" he replied as Yang frowned, wondering where her little sister could be.

A sudden yell caught the threes attention as they looked skyward. And found Ruby falling towards the ground. "Is your sister falling from the sky?" Blake asked as Yang tried to figure out what had happened.

As Ruby landed, using her scythe to slow down, an ursa came stumbling through the tree line, falling over dead as Nora sat on its neck pouting. "Aw it's broken" she whined as Ren came in after her panting. "Nora, never do that again" he mumbled, only to see her gone.

"I'm the queen of the castle, I'm the queen of the castle" she sang as Glenn blinked how the hell did she get over there so fast. "Nora!" Ren yelled as he ginger girl vanished and appeared by Ren's side. Next to come in was Juana, catching the falling Weiss before landing painfully on the ground.

"Did she just come in with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked as Glenn turned to see the Spartan girl being tossed towards them as the two tone scorpion ran towards them. "Can we please calm down before something else happens" Yang snapped, her hair on fire as her eyes bleed red.

"Don't worry I got this!" Ruby yelled, already rushing towards the charging deathstalker before anyone could stop her. Only for the blade of her scythe to bounce harmlessly off the armour of the scorpion, Ruby nervously staring at it as it loomed over her.

Glenn himself was about to move to help her, as the nethermors feathers pinned her cap, preventing her from escaping. Only for Weiss to make it to her first, her ice dust trapping the scorpion as she started to berate Ruby.

"I don't even know what's going on" he mumbled as the group grabbed their chess pieces, leaving towards the cliffs as Glenn stood there with a sigh. The large beast just beyond the tree line eyes him, waiting for the right time to attack its rival as the blonde turned to follow everyone else.

The group rushing past the columns that made up the rest of the destroyed temple, the deathstalker breaking out of the ice behind them as the nethermor flew above them. Ren was the first to see it turning, its eyes glaring down as it prepared to launch a barrage of feathers at them.

"Nora!" Ren called, the ginger haired girl smiling as she pulled her grenade launcher out. Three bullet fired, exploding on impact as the nethermor cried out in pain, pulling away as the group moved closer to the cliff.

"We need to get across!" Ruby yelled, the group making its way towards the bridge. Glenn narrowed his eyes as the nethermor circled around, coming in low, straight towards the bridge support. Behind them, the deathstalker had already caught up to them, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake firing to try and slow it down as the rest rushed across the bridge.

The nethermor crashed into the supports, the bridge falling around them as Blake was knocked across the gap by the scorpions tail. "We need to help them" Jaune said, surprising Glenn as the dorky knight was actually able to stay calm right now.

Glenn only caught the glimpse of Nora smile as he turned to follow the others across the bridge. Leaving the scorpion to the four, Glenn turned to see the nethermor moving into the destroy more of the supports around the cliff temple.

Everything started to fall, leaving a huge gap to cross as the girls started to scale through the falling temple. Leaping forward, Glenn fired both his frost shells, propelling him above a falling wall before he kicked away from a falling column.

He caught the glimpse of Ruby and Weiss reaching a more stable piece of the temple, Ruby landing with her scythe on her shoulder as Weiss skidded to a stop beside her. Blake was higher up, actually running down the back of the huge Grimm, slashing at it with the cleaver of her Katana sheath.

And Yang...well she was shoving shotgun shells down its throat. As she leaped away from its now incinerated jaw, she landed beside the rest of the girls, Glenn leaping past another falling piece of the temple as he grabbed the ledge of what was left of the bridge.

The blonde shot off, catching up with the rest of the girls as Ruby finished explaining her plan. Following Yang, the two blondes rushing up the temple, watching as the never more shot feathers towards them.

In reply the two leaped forward, twisting as they each released a shell from their gauntlets. The fire and ice shot exploding against the nethermors right wing. As it was thrown off balance, Weiss took her chance, using her glyphs to launch herself into the air, her rapier twirling as she flicked it forward.

A second later a barrage of icy stars shot forward, exploding across the nethermors back, forcing it to fall towards the cliff face. As it slammed into the face, Weiss landed just under it, stabbing her rapier into the ground as a large wall of ice exploded, catching the nethermors tail before it could get away.

Creating another glyph, Weiss threw herself backwards, just as Yang and Blake set up the tensed ribbon for the plan. Ruby flicked her scythe, her right foot landing on the blade as she jumped backwards.

Twisting in mid air, the younger girl used her scythe to pulled the ribbon back, Weiss adding three speed glyphs, locking Ruby in place as they took aim towards the struggling nethermor. "You got this aimed?" Ruby questioned as Weiss snorted at the girls questions.

"IS that a" Ruby didn't get to ask as Weiss snapped at her. "Of course I have this aimed you dolt". Ruby only winched as she looked back towards the nethermor. Glenn watched on as Ruby was launched towards the crow like Grim, her scythe cathcing its neck as Weiss flicked her free hand forward.

An array of glyphs formed above Ruby, allowing her to run up the cliff face, dragging the Grimm with her as her scythe blade started to cut into its neck. As she reached the top, the red head leaped forward, her scythe severing the head form its shoulders as she landed on the top of the cliff with her scythe stabbed into the soft grass.

Glen whistled as he watched the red riding hood girl standing with her scythe on her shoulder blood red petals flowing from her hood as she stood smiling down at the other four of them. Behind them, the other four had taken care of the scorpion Grimm, using a tactic that Jaune surprisingly thought of to kill it with its own stinger.

He was about to turn and follow the girls up the cliff only for a deafening roar to make everyone freeze in place. Everyone slowly turned to see a large shadowy creature emerging from the forest.

the hulk beast stepped forward, large clawed feet ripping into the ground with little resistance. Its body was made of large jagged black scales, a powerful spiked tail swinging behind it. Its powerful lags moved forward, keeping its large body upright as its tattered wings were sued to keep its head from touching the ground.

The head was built like a piece of the cliff, jagged sharp spiked lining across its nose to the back of its head as it glowing red eyes locked on to Glenn. Large fangs teethed parted as a black like flame leaked from its lips.

"A, a Barroth!" Weiss screamed in fear as everyone else shared her fears.

Except one blonde.

The silence engulfed them as the s-class grim continued to stare at them, the only sound was the soft foots steps was someone actually moving. Everyone turned to see Glenn walking towards the edge of the bridge, their eyes widening in shock as his normally shy or cheery face was replaced with a calm emotionlessly scowl.

Ice erupted from the bridge, creating a pathway as the blonde continued forward, past the scorpion and the other four teens as he stepped into the clearing across from the large terrifying Grimm. If anyone could see his eyes, they would see they weren't his normal tainted blue, but a glowing icy blue that seems to freeze the Barroth in place for a second.

"Guys..._let me handle this_" he spoke, his voice changing to a hollow whisper before anyone could tell him to run. Only Ozpin and Glynda say that a strange mask shared now adored the left side of his face, the once bone white material now changed to gold to match his hair as the icy blue marking pulsed slightly.

"_just you and me, dragon_" Glenn said, raising his fist as the Barroth seemed to grin, excepting his challenge as it lowered his head, his clawed feet tensing as the claws around its wings dug into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

No one could move as the two fighters continued to stare at each other. The two professors were already rushing to try and save their newest students from the might of the terrifying Grimm that should never have been in the forest to begin with.

Glenn on the other hand stared as the Barroth stared back, trails of black fire leaking from its jaw as it tensed, ready to attack at any moment. And then...it moved. Moving faster than its size should allow it, the Barroth pounced on the blonde ice brawler its jaw wide open to rip him in half.

A grin crossed the blondes face as the Barroth made the first move, his right foot stepping back as his right hand shot up. An ice shell exploded form his gauntlet before the jaw could clamp down on him.

Its head shot up, its jaw clamped shut in utter surprise as the blonde took a few steps back to keep his distance from the large hulking beast. "_Let's dance_" he said, lunging forward as the beast roared, a stream of black flame exploding form its jaw, scorching the once green grass a dead grey as the blonde side stepped to avoid it.

Twisting towards the flames, Glenn flicked his left wrist, releasing a ice shell that froze the flames before they could reach him. Seeing his chance, the blonde twisted his body, his left hand slamming into the frozen flames, shattering at as the pieces flew towards the Barroth.

In the confusion, Glenn rolled forward, falling into the crouch just under the beast as he cocked both of his arms back, new shells sliding into position as he gave a demonic grin, matching the smile that his mask shard was holding.

Both arms shot upwards releasing the new shells directly into the beats chest, forcing it form the ground as it cried out in pain. Before it could land, the beats expanded its tattered wings, the full length stretching over thrift meters as it flapped once to gain some air.

Glenn was thrown backwards by the force of the Barroths wings flapping, his body rolling on landed as he dug his boots into the scotched ground to stop himself. Looking up, his glowing eyes locked with glowing red as he and beast stared at each other once again.

As if its eyes glinted in annoyance, the dragon released a small stream of flames into the air, glaring down at the rival that would not leave the ground. "_I guess you know_" Glenn muttered as he stood, staring at the Barroth, lowing his arms with an icy sigh.

The eight other hunters in training gasped, wondering if Glenn was giving up, excepting his death at the hands of this Grimm. Only for the sickening rip of flesh to echo all around them, their attention turning as they say two six foot long demonic icy blue wings stretching out form the blondes back.

As his wings stretched out, his mask fully formed over his face, reviling the golden sneering skull like Grimm mask with glowing icy blue claw marks on the left side. Crouching slightly, the blonde glanced back, sighing sadly as the eight flinched when they say his mask.

Maybe not everyone could accept his powers like others in the past have.

Turning back to the Barroth, Glenn leaped into the air, his wings flapping as he soured to become level with the dragon like Grimm. Flicking his wrists, Glenn noticed that an icy flames enveloped his arms, the golden of his gauntlets turning a familiar snow white as he turned his attention towards the Barroth.

"_You got what you wanted, let's continue!_" Glenn roared his wings falling once as he dove towards the Barroth, the wings retracting back into his back as he pulled his right fist back. The icy flame increased as the Barroth released a stream of flames, the blonde punching forward as an icy shell shot from the barrel of his gauntlet, followed by a stream of frost flame as well.

Fire and ice exploded against each other, creating a dust cloud as Glenn landed on the ground. With a flap, the Barroth forced the dust to part, staring down at the blonde as he dove towards him. Glenn pulled his right fist back, punching forward as he fired another frost shot towards the diving Grimm.

It exploded against its wings, the flame enhanced ice shot tipping into its scaled wings as it cried out in pain. Seeing it's now falling, trying to regain its balance in the dive, Glenn leaped to the side, rolling to further his distance as the Barroth crashed into the scotched ground.

Twisting to face it, Glenn went wide eyed as a stream of black flames met him, his body engulfed as the Barroth slowly stood up, its releasing its enraged flames at the blonde.

On the cliff, everyone say the blonde disappear under the beast flames, as they went wide eyed in fear. "Glenn!" Yang screamed, her body moving to help the boy, only to be held back by both Ruby and Blake.

"Let me go, we have to help him, Glenn!" Yang screamed as she watched, tears already falling as the flames soon stopped coming from the Barroth, leaving only smoking ash covered ground where the blonde once stood.

"It seems we were too late" a solemn voice spoke as the eight turned to see Ozpin and Glynda standing there, looking at the smoking ground with sorrow filled frowns. "No, he can't be gone, no!" Yang yelled her eyes bleeding red as she continued to shed tears, Ruby opening crying at the thought of her friend's death.

The other looked down, each knowing that a death was something that no one wanted, but sometimes it couldn't not be helped.

"Wait...look!" Jaune called as the ten turned to see something rising form the flames. a single flap of ice blue wings reviled the blonde standing there his cloths burnt, leaving him in just a tattered yellow T-shirt, his skirt ripped in half as his jeans looked ready to fall apart.

His mask was once again a shard n the left side of his face, his lips curled up in a demonic smile as he pulled his gauntlets back, reviling them to be sporting snow white claws, the clawed finger curled into fists as the barrel of the gauntlet extended further forward.

"_Only a dragon, can kill a dragon...even those rules apply here_" Glenn spoke, his voice hollow as his eyes glowed an icy blue. "_Lets see who comes out on top!_" he roared, shooting forward, his body enveloped in an icy blue flame, similar to Yang's own flames.

"We should help him" Pyrrha said, turning to see that both of the professors had yet to move from they're places beside them. "NO" Ozpin replied as all eight of them stared at him in disbelief. "You heard his words, this is between Mr Skellington and the Barroth" Ozpin said calmly, only Glynda noticing his white knuckles as he gripped the end of his cane tightly, ready to move if his student needed it.

"We have to help him, I can't lose him!" Yang yelled, surprising Ruby by her words. "Have faith Miss Xiao Long, he will pull through" Ozpin said slowly as the teary eyed brawler turned back to the fight, hoping for the blonde to survive.

Sliding under the Barroth jaw, avoiding its jagged fangs clamping down on his flesh, Glenn punched his clawed fist into its exposed neck, icy flames burning through its black scales as the Grimm cried out in pain.

Rolling to the left, the blonde demon avoided the dragons stomp, twisting back to his feet as he punched the Barroths foot. Flaming ice ripped through its black scales, tarring the limb off as the Barroth roared in agony.

Leaping back, the blonde crossed his clawed armoured hands, a stream of black flames crashing into his flaming limbs as he slid back a few feet. Curling his armoured fingers into claws, he blonde twisted his wrists, slashing through the black flames, dispersing them before he lunged towards the Barroth.

Cocking his right hand back, the blonde swept the clawed limb upwards, an arc of pure icy flames flying towards the Barroth, exploding on contact as he slid to a stop just beyond the dust cloud that was created in the explosion.

Yang looked on relived as she say her blonde standing there, unharmed from the Barroths attacks the others shared her sentiment, Ozpin looking towards Glynda as she prepared to fetch the blonde out of the clearing.

She stopped frozen as the blonde was thrown across the clearing, his back crashing through one of the pillars. Everyone turned to see the Barroth limping out of the dust cloud, its tail retracting as its damaged scales started to fall from its burnt frozen flesh.

Glenn pulled himself out of the destroyed pillar, his clawed fingers slicing into the stone as he pushed forward, straightening up as he narrowed his glowing eyes at the Barroth. His right foot slowly moved backwards, the Barroths working leg tensing as it lowered his head. Glenn lowered his own head; his muscles tense as he was ready to shot forward just like the dragon like Grimm was.

A tense silence engulfed them as neither dragon moved, and then...they lunged.

They met, Glenn's flaming fist crashing into the Barroths armoured snout, the scorched ground cracking under them as they both were blown away from each other. The Barroth skidded to a stop, its working leg pushing its body into the air as it took to the sky's.

Glenn flipped landing in a crouch as he watched the Barroth fly, its flame already gathered in its throat as it roared in the blonde's direction. Pushing off his right boot, the blonde spun, his claw slashing through the air as a wave of icy flame cut straight through the Barroth flames with ease.

Before he could stop, Glenn leaped into the air, his wings sprouting form his back as he soured above the hovering dragon. Turning his rise into a dive, the blonde retracted his wing, pulling his right fist back, the gauntlet cocking another shell into place as the Barroth roared, sending another stream of flames towards him.

The flames met his flaming fist, the explosion sending the blonde higher into the air as the Barroth landed on the ground, its ruined wings unable to keep it air born any longer. Twisting downwards, the blonde glared at the Barroth as it prepared to roast him alive.

Punching forward, the blonde released three frost shells, forcing the dragon to stop gathering its flames as it staggered back in pain. Twisting as he pulled his right clawed fist back, all of the flames that surrounded him started to gather over his clawed clenched fingers.

The group of student could only watch in horror as the blonde abandoned his flaming defence, thinking that he was gathering his aura into his fist, something that would cripple a seasoned hunter if they did.

His fist flew forward, colliding with the Barroth snout as the icy explosion enveloped them both, blocking the students, and teachers view of both hunter in training and Grimm.

No one moved, the sheer thought of what had occurred freezing them in place. Yang slowly walked forward, hoping for anything that Glenn would emerge from the settling cloud, that cute shy smile on his face as he looked up at them.

But as the seconds ticked by, Yang worry grew, Ruby holder her tightly as she didn't want to believe in what could have happened to the blonde.

Movement caught their attention, everyone looking to was a destroyed wing emerging out of the cloud as all hope in the ten sank into despair. They watched on in horror as the deadly Grimm stumbled out of the dust cloud, falling over as it shifted around, trying to stand.

Yang could only see red as she stared at the beats that had killed Glenn, the one thing that had taken away someone she wanted to know more about...someone that seemed just like her.

Before she could enact her rage, the Barroth stopped struggling his body seemingly going still as if it was dead. It was then everyone noticed the other figure beside the Grimm's body, a familiar head of golden blonde hair stumbling around the beast, collapsing to their knees.

Yang was already moving, the other following shortly after then got over their shock.

"Glenn" said blonde glanced up, his limbs barely keeping him form hitting the destroyed ground as he saw the blurry image of a log haired blonde girl rushing towards him. That was all he could see as he body gave out, the strain of using his demonic and draconic powers taken their toll on his body.

"Those scars, did his Aura not heal him at all" a voice spoke as the blonde barely felt himself returning to the waking world. "That is what worries me the most Glynda, the medical scans show he doesn't have an aura" the voice of Ozpin replied as Glenn struggled to open his eyes.

"We saw what he did Ozpin, if that wasn't aura then what was it" the other voice, more than likely Glynda questioned in frustration. "We will find that out in time, for now we should leave the young man to heal, he should be up in time for the team selection tonight" Ozpin spoke again as Glenn felt himself slip bakc into the depths of sleep.

Once again the blonde felt hismelf waking, his body actually having the strength to move as he sat up, his eyes cracking open when he felt a weight on his right arm. Glenn looked, blinking as he didn't see the head of hair of one of his girls, rather than the golden blonde locks of Yang, sleeping on his arm.

"She's been here all night" a voce spoke as Glenn turned to see Ruby standing beside the bed he was one, more than likely a infirmary bed. "What happened?" Glenn asked in reflex as Ruby smiled lightly at him.

"You killed the s-class Grimm, the fight was amazing, you were all over the place, and those wings are you a faunus?" Ruby asked, looking at him in excitement as Glenn chuckled at her antics. "I'm not a faunus, whatever that is, I'm something...different" Glenn said, his voice dropping into a whisper as he wondered what he was now.

His body wasn't that of a devil, and he didn't heave his sacred gear with him, but, he could feel his draconic energy that Albion used coursing beside him demonic one. His questions went out the window as Yang started to stir, Ruby slowly baking out of the infirmary, only peeking to see if Yang would confess to the blonde.

She knew her sister and she knew when she liked a guy...and she liked Glenn a lot.

"Morning" Glenn said smiling as Yang looked at him sleepily. A second later, the blonde was tackled into the bed, Yang's main of hair covering his bare chest as he felt tear drops landing on him. "You're such an idiot!" Yang yelled into his chest, hugging him close as Glenn slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you ever do anything that stupid again..I don't want to lose you" she whispered just barely loud enough for Glenn to catch as his features soften, his right hand gently stroking her hair. "It's okay, I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon" he whispered to her.

Ruby gushed slightly, looking at the romantic scene before her, suddenly having the urge to fill it.

In another world, Sean suddenly smiled. "Someone is going to ruin Glenn life, my legacy lives on!" he yelled, making the other Gremory devils sweat drop at his words.

"Come on, we have team placement to attend" Ruby came back as she noticed Yang helped Glenn stand up, her eyes widening as she finally saw the scars that littered his body, the one that drew her attention was the scare that looked like a hole right above his heart.

"Thanks" Glenn mumbled as he turned the smile at her, Ruby's eyes widening in horror as she saw the matching scare on his back, like it had been stabbed right through the heart. She left not a second later her thoughts wondering how the blonde could have survived an injury like that.

After Yang had helped Glenn get a new T-shirt, and supplying her own pair of half skirt and jacket for him to finish his outfit did the two blonde make their way to the auditorium for the team placements.

"Lead by Jaune arc" Ozpin voice made the two look up to see Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune, and Nora standing on stage, the blonde knight looking surprised as Pyrrha playfully punched his shoulder in praise. "Our next team is a special one, for collecting the white knight pieces as have Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao long as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose" each girl stood smiling as Yang hugged her sister only Weiss looking displeased by the outcome.

"The reason for this team to be special is because it will not be a four man team, rather a five man" Ozpin spoke, gathering everyone attention. "For defeating an s-class Grimm and assisting in the defeat of a B-class Grimm, Glenn Skellington will be added to Team RWBY as its fifth member, well done young man" Ozpin said as the blonde stood, giving the four girls a shy smile as he nodded to Ozpin.

"You all have your room assignment, please relax, classes started the day after tomorrow" Ozpin said, dismissing the gathered first years as they each went on their way. Yang went, helping Glenn stand up as he slumped over in pain.

"Let's get to the room" he said, watching as the other three moved, Yang helping him limp towards the dorms, other students giving him odd looks as they heard of his fight with the Barroth. "Come on Dragon boy, let get you out of the lime light for a bit" Yang said smiling as the blonde in her arms chuckled lightly.

"So five team members, four bed, one cramped room, anyone see a problem with this?" Glenn asked as he sat down on one of the beds in the corner of the room. "There are also only two closets" Weiss mumbled distastefully.

"I don't see the problem, Glen's wearing my clothes" Yang said snickering as Glenn glared at her. "Let's just get some rest" Blake suggested laying down on one of the beds as Weiss turned to Glenn with a glare.

"What?" he said. "Aren't you going to get out so we can change" she stated hotly as Glenn shook his head with a sigh. "Nope, use the bathroom if you don't want me seeing you in her panties, I only just got out of the infirmary" Glenn said as Weiss looked slightly ashamed at that bit of information.

"We'll sort something out tomorrow, we have all day, we should just rest" Ruby interjected as Weiss snorted in annoyance, grabbing her knight clothes as she walked towards the bathroom. "What about beds" Blake asked, looking up at the three still in the room.

"I'll share" Yang said almost instantly as Glenn blinked in surprise. He only shrugged as Blake sighed, hoping she didn't her anything during the night, not unlike her favourite book where...stop that.


	4. Chapter 4

The first morning after team placements came to Weiss with an annoying loud crash. Her eyes snapped open, scanning the cramped room for the cause of the noise. And she found it, or him, laying against the wall as an annoyed Yang knelt on her bed, her fist extended.

"It's too early for this" Weiss muttered as she turned to get some sleep. "I only said it was cute, why did you hit me!" Glenn groaned, keeping the white clad girl from her sleep. "You touched my hair!" Yang yelled back.

"So, you were enjoying it, you even purred" Glenn countered as he stood, cracking his back as his spine reset itself. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you" Yang growled, a hint of red on her cheeks as Glenn sighed in defeat.

"Why are you getting so upset, I touched you hair, it's not like I was going to do anything" Glenn questioned, making his way back to the bed as he sat down beside the still annoyed Yang. "No one touches my hair, I don't care who they are, and you don't touch" she said, glaring at her fellow blonde.

"Fine, no touching your hair" Glenn grumbled as he stood up, stretching out a yawn. Pulling his jacket off, the blonde took off his clothes, leaving him in just his jean and socks, placing the rest of his outfit on the bed as Yang gave him an odd look.

"I need a shower" he said with a shrug. "And you couldn't have changed in the bathroom, not that I'm complaining" Yang replied, looking over his scared chest with a hint of worry in her violet eyes. "My T-shirts ruined, I'm going to need to get a new one" Glenn replied as he moved towards the bathroom.

"So what, are you just going to share my clothes?" Yang questioned teasingly. "I already do" Glenn deep panned as he closed the bathroom door. The sound of the shower turning on Made Weiss finally wake up.

Her thoughts were solo on the fact that Glenn chest was littered in cuts, and scars, some going from hip to shoulder like someone tried to slice him in two. And just like Ruby her attention focus on the scare over his heart, while her mind froze when she saw the matching one on his back.

"You saw them too" Weiss blinked as she looked to her left, seeing Ruby sitting up staring at the bathroom door in worry. "The scares, they, their horrible, why didn't his aura heal him" the red head mumbled as Weiss cast a glance towards the bathroom, her thoughts similar to Ruby's.

Only she was going to solve the puzzle that was Glenn Skellington.

At the top of Beacon academy, Ozpin stood in his office, staring intently as the image of Glenn's fight with the Barroth. Only his eyes were focus on the white clawed gauntlet that had taken the place of the shotgun gauntlets during the fight.

"Are you still looking into those claws Ozpin" a voice spoke up as the older hunter turned to see Glynda walking in, two steaming cups f coffee in her hands. "You felt it just like I did, those claws gave off the essence of a Grimm, the same bone white material was there was well, and how he fought at the end..." Ozpin tailed off as he took a sip of his favourite drink.

"But we know that he is not a Grimm, while he doesn't have an Aura he is able to use a semblance so there is something" Glynda countered as Ozpin sighed. "I know, but we know very little about him, he's all but appeared out of nowhere, these unknown could mean anything" Ozpin sighed as he flicked to the next picture.

"And those scares, without an Aura, our first and last form of attack, how will he fair as a hunter" Ozpin questioned as he flicked to the image of Glenn, his wings spread out as he hovered above the Barroth.

"We need answers" he sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me" Glenn muttered as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel covering his chest as he used another one to dry his hair. Greeting him were the sheepish expressions of his team, and a pile of four beds stacked on top of each other.

"How did this happen?" he asked, grabbing his ruined T-shirt, placing it over his head as he took the towel away, keeping his scares hidden from his team as he looked at each of them for an answer. "We were decorating" Ruby supplied as Glenn glanced at the cut up curtains.

"With your scythe" he asked as Ruby looked away in embarrassment. "We still have a problem with the beds" Blake spoke up as Glenn shook his head. "Out, I'll fix this" the blonde ordered as the girls stared at him.

"Hurry up, I have an idea now out!" he order, pushing the four out of the room as they could only blink in confusion at what had happened. Minutes past as the four girls waited for the blonde to let them in, Weiss growing more and more irritated at the fact she had to stand in the hallway in her sleep ware.

Before she could snap, the door opened to revile Glenn standing there with a smile on his face. "I think you'll like this" he said, stepping aside to show the girls the room. They stared in uttered disbelief as the room that greeted them was breath taking. Two bunk beds made of crystal like ice forming the frames as frost like strings created tassels for decoration.

Above them were icy curtains, glistening in the light form the window as the girls were left utterly speechless. "h-how" Weiss muttered, staring at the well made and beautiful crafted beds. "I'm good at what I do" Glenn said with a shrug.

"But, isn't it going to be freezing?" Blake questioned as she looked at the beds sceptically. "Nope, this ice is actually a crystal, looks like ice but its rock solid and actually heats up to match body temperature" Glenn explained as Blake looked at him trying to tell if he was lying.

"Can I get it in red" Ruby asked as she looked up at the bunk that she was silently claiming as hers. "I can change the sheets and the curtain to whatever colour you want" Glenn said, his hand touching the sheet on Ruby's bed, a second later the colour bleed a blood red as Ruby cheered happily.

"Black now" Blake said simply as she pointed to the lower bed on the second bunk. "We're getting gold!" Yang said, jumping up to her bed above Blake's as Glenn shook his head in amusement. "I like the colour" Weiss said as Glenn glanced at her.

"Hay Glenn" later that morning Glenn was sitting, flicking through the scroll he was supplied as Yang, Ruby and Blake went to get some food. He looked down from his shared bed with Yang to see Weiss looking up at him, tapping her foot as she waited for a reply.

"Yes?" Glenn asked sitting up to give her his full attention. "I was wondering if you could explain you wings to me?" he asked staring at him, demanding an answer instead of questioning him. "Why?" he aksed as Weiss narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I want to know if I'm working with a Faunus or not" she said, frowning up at him as Glenn cocked his head to the side. What was her problem? "I'm not a Faunus, I still don't know what that is" he replied, whispering the last part as he still needed to search this stuff online.

"Then explain your wings" she demanded as Glenn looked at her. "My wings, I got them from an old friend" Glenn said, remembering how his body changed, adjusting to his demonic abilities once Thanatos first took over during the rating game against Raiser.

"How could someone give you wings?" Weiss questioned hotly as Glenn glared at her. "That is something personal princess" he snarled, not intending to, but it did come out. "Don't you growl at me animal" Weiss snapped in return.

Glenn slid off the bed, his boots hitting the ground with a thud as he glared down at the shorter girl. "What was that?" he growled icily, glaring at the shaken Weiss. "Animal, that's what you are!" Weiss replied, returning his glare.

"That's where your wrong" Glenn said lowly, his tone as cold as ice as Weiss flinched slightly. "I'm no animal...I'm a monster" Glenn said, roughly pushing past Weiss as he stormed out of the room. As he left Weiss finally realised what she had said, her words coming back to her as she turned towards the now closed door.

"What have I done" she whispered as the other three girls returned, looking to see a fearful Weiss staring at her shoes and no sigh of Glenn anywhere.

Outside, Glenn stood, his fist half way into the trunk of a tree as a growl escaped his throat. Ripping his fist free, the blonde glanced down to see droplets of blood falling towards the grass as he moved towards the cliff that lead into the emerald forest.

Unknown to him, a certain pair of bright emerald eyes watched him, keeping their distance to see what the icy brawler would do.

Reaching the edge of the cliff, Glenn sat himself down, his boots dangling off the edge as he stared out across the Grimm infested forest. Sighing to himself, the blonde wondered why he snapped at Weiss, usually comments about his unnatural nature didn't affect him.

Sighing again, the blonde laid himself down, staring up at the bright blue sky in through. That was until a familiar face entered his vision. "What's on your mind" Pyrrha asked, smiling at the blonde that cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Would you believe if I said it was because of demons" Glenn offered as Pyrrha giggled at him before sitting herself down beside him.

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Yang's yell made everyone in the room flinch, Weiss most of all as she was subjected to the brunt of it. Before the brawler could punch the heiress into the wall, Ruby and Blake restrained her, keeping Weiss safe until she explained why she did what she did.

"It was in the heat of the moment, I didn't mean for it to come out" Weiss defended as Yang glared at her with blood red eyes. "What did you ask him, what started the argument" Blake asked calmly as Weiss looked away.

"I asked if he was a faunus, he said he wasn't and I didn't believe him so I kept asking, he got defensive about his wings and I called him an animal when he snarled at me okay" Weiss explained as Yang's glared deepened.

"That wasn't smart" Ruby mumbled as Blake agreed with her. "What was I supposed to do, I wanted to know if I was working with some animal or not" Weiss said, huffing as Blake narrowed her eyes at her.

"You should respect others secrets" Blake said neutrally as Weiss looked at her with an icy glare. "Teammates don't keep secrets, how do we trust one another if we keep things from each other" Weiss countered.

"Can we please just stop arguing, we have our teammate to find" Ruby spoke up as the others looked towards her. "We are still arguing but I rather we find Glenn and sort this out as a team, we've only been together for a day" Ruby explained as Yang calmed down enough to give her sister a reassuring smile.

But they couldn't find the blonde all day, night fall coming as the team grew more worried as to where their male blonde was. Yang was restless, unable to sleep without knowing where Glenn was, her worry keeping her up as she tossed and turned in her bed.

Outside, Glenn stood at the top of Beacon tower, his mind wondered why he opened up to Pyrrha as much as he did. While he didn't say about how he wasn't from the world, he did vaguely tell her how he got his powers, and about his fight with Raiser over his master's freedom.

Pyrrha took the information very well, hiding her surprise at the fact he fought and defeated someone much older than him, saving his friend from a loveless marriage. The fact he did it to make this Rias girl happy warmed the Spartans heart.

But after that Pyrrha had to return to her own team, bidding the blonde a good night as he moved form the cliff, flying to the top of Beacon to continue thinking. "What would you do Sean?" he mumble din thought, looking towards the broken moon for an answer.

"I wouldn't take shit form snow white, and bang that blonde" his friend voice echoed in his thoughts as Glenn chuckled, wondering how the red dragon would react to know about his all female team members.

Te following morning, Team RWBY barely made it to Grimm studies class on time. Other students looked at the four girls in surprise as they rushed towards their seats, none of them noticing Glenn sitting in the back, wondering what time they had gotten up at.

"Grim, creatures of the night, or as I call them Prey" the short bald man spoke cheerfully, his thick grey beard hiding his mouth as his eyes seemed to be shut, yet he looked at everyone in the class, something that Glenn could not figure out how he did.

"Now, throughout the semester you will learn how to take down each and every Grimm out there with ease, like how I was able to defeat an alpha Beowulf..." Glenn tuned out the teachers speech as he realised it was going to be some long story in his youth.

"Now, who amongst you believe you have what it takes to face the unknown and prove to be a hunter, or huntress in training" The professor spoke, winking towards Yang as Glenn narrowed his eyes slightly at the man.

"I'll do it/I do sir!" Glenn spoke up, Weiss yelling out in her frustration towards Ruby's antics. Everyone in class turned to see the blonde sitting in his chair as Port almost smiled at the thought of seeing the young blonde fighting skill up close.

"Then get ready for combat Mr Skellington and Miss Schnee, you have a fight ahead of you" Prot instructed as Glenn nodded leaving to change into his combat clothes, Weiss followed a second later looking conflicted towards the blonde.

Minutes later the two members of team RWBY stood in the arena like class room, opposite them was a large cage, two red eyes glaring at them as Weiss unsheathed her rapier. Glenn only flicked his wrists, his gauntlets unfolding as he stepped back in a defensive stance.

"Be ready" Port instructed as his blunderbuss axe swinging as it tore through the lock on the cage. The cage door was almost ripped open as a large boar like Grimm charged forward. The beast was about as tall as Glenn, its horns curling upwards and finished with vicious spikes.

Glenn dove, Weiss following his example as they both avoided the boars charge. It crashed into the wall as Glenn straightened up, cocking his gauntlets as Weiss readied herself. "Go Weiss!" Ruby called out.

"Stop distracting me!" Weiss snapped back as she refocused on the boar. Glenn only sighed before locking his eyes with the boar, his fingers twitching as he watched it tensing. His eyes widened as the boar lunged, curling into a ball as it tore through the floor like a buzz saw.

He didn't think as he pushed Weiss out of the way, the boar crashing into him as the class gasped in disbelief. The disbelief increased as they saw the boar stopped dead, Glenn's left hand clamped down on its right horn, both of them struggling against each other.

"Help" Glenn growled, barely keeping the boar from advancing on him. Weiss school her features, a glyph forming under her to increase her speed as she lunged forward. Her Rapier bounced off against the boar's hardened scales, making it stumble backwards as Glenn leaped to give himself some room.

"Got any ideas?" Glenn asked his eyes tracking the boar as Weiss levelled her rapier towards it. "Yes" Weiss replied, lunging forward as she locked Rapier with the boar's horns, Glenn growling at the fact the girl wasn't going to take his help.

With a twist, the large Grimm ripped Weiss's rapier away form her, throwing it across the room as Weiss herself was knocked backwards. "What will you d now?" Port questioned as the boar charged towards the heiress.

It didn't get far as an ice shell exploded against its side, freezing it in place as the frost shell made a layer of ice to trap the beast. "Get you weapon" Glenn growled, as he shot past Weiss, meeting the Boar armoured head as it tore out of the ice.

Retrieving her rapier, Weiss looked for any sigh of defeating the beast as Glenn kept it busy. "Weiss, go for its belly there's no armour there!" Ruby yelled as Weiss growled at the girl's words. "I know what I'm doing!" she snapped as the younger girl.

Glenn gripped the boar's right horn, his left hand pulled back as another frost shell was cocked into the barrel of his gauntlet. "Knock it into the air!" Weiss called, a glyph forming under her as Glenn shifted his stance without a second thought.

His arm arced backwards, coming up into a vicious upper cut, sending the boar skyward as his frost shell exploded on impact. As it soured above the class, Weiss leaped into the air, her glyph sending her higher as he stabbed her Rapier forward.

Blood exploded from the boar's chest as the rapier pierced its underbelly. Bringing her feet up, the heiress pushed away from the falling boar, flipping backwards as she landed beside Glenn, the boar's corpse hitting the ground with a dull thud as both fighters relaxed.

"Bravo, bravo, you two are clearly hunters in training" Port praised as Glenn let his gauntlet return to their bracelet form, glancing at Weiss as the white clad girl glared at Ruby. He snarled lightly at the fact the girl could not get her head out of her ass and accept that Ruby was their leader.

As the class ended, Glenn went to one of the few balconies Beacon had, watching as the sun started to set in the distance. Below him, he could see Ozpin speaking with Ruby, the girl looking depressed about Weiss and wondering if she was really meant to be the leader of team RWBY.

Shaking his head, the blonde turned to see Professor Port walking towards him, smiling under his moustache as the blonde nodded towards him. "Quite the show you put on" Port mused as he stood beside the blonde, both watching the setting sun.

"I've fought worse" Glenn said simply as he remembered Fenrir, the beats that had killed him. "I can see that you have young hunter, your eyes speak of experience none of the other students have" Port said as Glenn glanced at him slightly.

"So what are you here for?" Glenn asked, relaxing against the railing of the balcony. "Just a stroll around the academy before dinner, and maybe give some advice to one female student that doesn't seem to know where she belongs on a team" Port said as Glenn raised an eyebrow at the man.

"But I think you will handle that little bit yourself, she already on her way" Port said, as he jumped off the balcony, much to the blondes confusion. "Professor Port!" a voice called as Glenn turned to see Weiss walking through the door.

"Oh, its you" Weiss mumbled as Glenn stared at her silently. "What do you need Port for?" he asked, watching as Weiss look at him in surprise. "I just wanted to see if I could change our team assignments, so we actually have a real leader for our team" Weiss replied as Glenn sighed softly.

"And you believe yourself that leader?" he asked as the girl looked at him with a prideful expression. "Well, if you were, I wouldn't follow you" Glenn spoke as Weiss looked at him in surprise. "Why the nerve of you, you..." she growled cutting herself of as she stomped towards him as Glenn glared icily at her.

"What, you animal?" Glenn questioned as he glared at her. "You don't seem to get how much of a horrible leader you would be" Glenn said, stopping the girl form reply as he snarled at her. "A leader is someone who cares more about their team than themselves or the mission, Ruby is young but she knows how to lead us, something that you don't know how to do" Glenn explained simply.

"And how would you know!" Weiss snapped as at him. He sighed, wondering what to say next before an idea came to his head. "You wanted to know about my wings?" he asked, as Weiss looked at him in confusion.

Slowly, his wings spread out form his back as he stared down at the shorter girl. "These wings were given to me by my predecessor, the Harbinger of the Frast's" he said waving his right hand as ice started to form beside him.

Weiss watched silently as the ice started to take shape, until a eight foot tall bipedal hulking lizard stood before her, its right arm sporting a vicious demonic shield as it scaled lips curled into a demonic smile.

"By killing him when defending my friends, I was named the new Harbinger by the Frast's, a race of demons seen as the most dangerous in the underworld" Glenn explained as he let the statue shatter.

"I didn't know how to lead them, but I did, I took up the mantel and brought them back to the underworld, leading them into a new life as their Harbinger, and I learnt there that being a leader isn't about plans, or missions, it's about doing what's best for you team, your people" he explained as he looked back towards Weiss.

"I willingly got hurt to save my people and my friends every time one of them got over their head, each scare my body sports is just a reminder of how I protected someone" he explained as Weiss looked at him in surprise.

"Wh-what about the scare about your heart?" Weiss asked hesitantly as Glenn looked away. "That...was protecting the girl I loved, I chose to take the blow for her...and I would do it again" he whispered softly.

"I-I see" Weiss mumbled, not truly understanding why he was telling her this, not after what she said last night. "So don't try to be a leader, you could be one but right now, Ruby is your leader, and you should try to be a teammate and partner she needs" Glenn explained as he gave the girl a small smile.

"I see, thank you" Weiss mumbled, turning to walk away from the blonde. "What...what happened to that girl you spoke of?" Weiss asked, not looking back in order to hide the blush she was sporting. "That is a story for another time" Glenn replied with a chuckle as Weiss left, leaving him to his thoughts alone.

"Glenn!" maybe not.

"Get over here, where have you been!" Yang yelled as Glenn leaped away from the balcony, hoping to get away from the angry blonde girl chasing him.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's wrong by the way" Weiss spoke, pointing out Ruby's mistake in her homework before going to get changed for bed herself. Before she could get far, a blonde came flying through the door, crashing into the floor with a dull thud as he groaned in pain.

"What did I ever do to you!" Glenn yelled, looking up to see Yang walking towards him with a glare. "You ran away when all I wanted to do was ask you were you had been last night" Yang replied as Glenn glared at her.

"And that give you the right to hit me?" he questioned as Yang narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes" she said simply as Glenn collapsed in defeat. There was no winning against this women. "Now get in bed, couldn't sleep at all last night" Yang snapped as the blonde was all but thrown into the top bunk of their shared bed.

After that everything just fell into place at beacon, Weiss hadn't tried to question Glenn at all about his past, her current thought wondering if what he said was true at all. Ruby was becoming a good leader for their group, keeping up with classes with Weiss's help at times.

Blake on the other had hadn't really talked to Glenn all that much, and the blonde was wondering why. Yang on the other hand was making some rather strange advances towards him, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

It's not like she liked him, right?

Other than that, nothing really important came up, except for the inter-semester arena matches. And that's were Glenn currently was, standing across from Pyrrha, the invincible girl herself, the students and even Glynda goodwitch herself standing at rapt attention as the Spartan and the dragon faced off.

"Sure you want to do this?" Glenn asked, his stance relaxed as he and Pyrrha stared to circle each other, Pyrrha keeping her guard up as she spear was levelled towards the blonde. "You've avoided sparing with me, I want to see how strong you are, your not getting away this time" Pyrrha replied with a smile.

Let me explain.

After seeing the blonde survive and kill the Barroth, on his own. Pyrrha wanted to test herself against him, Glenn on the other hand didn't want to fight the red head. But now he didn't have a choice.

"Fine" he mumbled, shifting his shoulders slightly as his gauntlets unfolded. The screen behind them bleeped, showing their aura gages, students wondering why Glenn's was already, in yellow compared to everyone else's.

Cocking both gauntlets, Glenn allowed his magic to seep into the metal, the frost shells becoming over charged with ice magic as the blonde grinned to himself. "Frozen" he spoke, pulling his right fist back as Pyrrha tensed.

"Rage!" he roared out, throwing his fist forward as the shell exploded out of the barrel. Only this time the shot expanded creating a huge wave of ice that made Pyrrha go wide eyed. Leaping into the air, the red head avoided the wave of deadly ice, her spear already pulled back as she threw it towards the stationary blonde.

Glenn only smiled as the spear got closer, his body leaning to the side, allowing the spear to just pass his cheek, Before it could get further Glenn twisted towards it, his left hand shooting forward, grabbing the end before it could get away.

Turning back to see Pyrrha landing, twirling the spear in one hand, his index finger catching the shift button as it shifted into its smaller sword form. "I'm not one for short sword, but it will do" he said as Pyrrha stared at him in surprise.

"Let's kick this up" he said, lunging forward, his demonic aura coursing through his legs as he all but appeared in front of the Spartan. Sword met shield as Pyrrha was pushed back slightly, wincing as she felt the hit shake her hold on her shield.

Before the blonde could back off, Pyrrha pushed herself forward, ducking low as she swept his feet from under him. Losing his grip on Pyrrha blade, Glenn allowed himself to fall, his body already flipping backwards as he returned to his loose stance.

"I really need to look out for that" Glenn mumbled as he fell into a boxers stance. Pyrrha was already charging towards him, her sword now a spear once again as she went for a simple stab. Glenn leant to the wide, his left gauntlet coming up to redirect the spear away form him.

He could already see the red head going for the shield bash as he leant backwards, avoiding the hit as Pyrrha was thrown off balance. Smirking, the blonde back flipped away, his right boot connecting to Pyrrha chin as she stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Come on miss invincible, is that all you got?" Glenn taunted as he bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for Pyrrha to attack again. He didn't have to wait for long as Pyrrha lunged forward, her spear shifting into a sword as she went to slash at his side.

Glenn met her slash, his right hand blocking the sword as his left was thrown forward, aiming for her chest. It was met with her shield, his hand stopped dead as the tow of them were locked together. "Ah shit" Glenn commented as Pyrrha ducked, her shield, pushing his arm above her, leaving his legs open for attack.

Only to complete miss as his flew backwards, his wings taking him into the sky above her as he stared down at her. "Not going to work" he said, allowing his wings to retract as he fell towards the ground, his right fist pulled back.

Pyrrha was already putting distance between them, already knowing that he was about to do as Yang had done the same into a previous match. The explosion of ice erupted as the blonde land, jagged spikes of ice forming around him, one almost reaching the Spartan girl as she leaped backwards.

Slowly standing up, the blonde grinned, his eyes glowing as a hint of his golden mask forming over his left eye. "Now, _we play on my field_" he said, his left hand cocked back as Pyrrha readied herself. With a swift punch, the blonde shattered the spiked around him, his right hand sweeping forward as the shards shattered further, turning into a thick icy blizzard.

"_blazing blizzard!_" he roared, sending his ice forward as Pyrrha crouched, her shield kept steady as she had no way to dodge the on slot of ice. As her feet started to skid backwards, Pyrrha gritted her teeth, trying to think of something that might defeat the blonde before her.

Only for her eyes to widen as a hand grasped her shield, ripping it from her grasp before a vicious kicked snapped into her unguarded chest. Her back crashed harshly into the arena wall, students gasping in shock as she fell forward with a dull thud.

Pyrrha struggled to get up, her head looking forward to see the blonde standing at the arena, relaxed as he waited for her to get up. Only for a buzzer to resound around them. "Mr Skellington has won" Glynda voice as Pyrrha stared in utter disbelief.

She had lost...the first time since she ever started fighting she had lost to someone.

Looking towards the screen, her eyes widened as her aura was in the red and Glenn's hadn't moved at all. "But...how" she whispered she knew she got some hits on him, how did his aura not move at all?

"The next pair will be Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc" Glynda spoke as Glenn walked back to his team, Ren and Nora moving to help Pyrrha out of the arena. After that the matches went as normal, Jaune being beaten by Cardin and Glynda explaining how the tournament matches would rate the winner.

"I can't believe you lost Pyrrha, how?" Weiss asked as she sat down beside the red haired Spartan. "I don't really know, I guess I just should have been more careful" Pyrrha voice as she glanced at the blonde, who was glaring at Yang across from him.

"Come on dragon boy, spare with me!" Yang said, glaring right back at him. "No, I'm not fighting you Yang" Glenn replied as they continued to glare at each other. "You fought Pyrrha, now it's my turn!" Yang countered as Glenn sighed.

"I had no choice, she made me fight her in class, I couldn't back out of it" Glenn replied as Yang narrowed her eyes at him. "Why won't you fight me?" she questioned as Glenn glanced at her. "I..." he was cut off from explaining as Jaune arrived at the table, looking down at his scroll with a depressed expression.

"You okay dude?" he asked, looking towards the blonde knight. "Yeah, I'm fine" Jaune said, giving an unconvincing smile in return. "Its Cardin isn't it" Ruby voice from Glenn's left, when did she get there?

"What no, I'm fine, really" he replied as the others didn't seem convinced at his words. "He has been bulling you a lot, we can help" Pyrrha spoke up beside him. "What Cardin, no, he isn't bulling me" Jaune countered as the others sighed at his words.

"And besides, he isn't just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone" Jaune added as he glanced to see Cardin and his team pulling on a rabbit girls ears. Glenn snarled softly as he saw the girl trying to get away, only for Cardin to call her a freak and an animal.

"Disgusting" Blake murmured as she watched the bulling happen, and no one seemed to be getting up to help. "Excuse me" Glenn muttered, pushing away from the table as he turned towards Cardin direction.

HIs hands curled into claws as ice formed around his fingers, creating a set of clawed icy gauntlets as he stalked towards the team of bullies. "How about we teach this freak her..." Cardin didn't get to finish as he was pulling away from the Faunas girl, her breath catching in his throat as a cold claw wrapped around it, keeping him in the air as two glowing eyes glared at him.

"_You made a horrible choice today boy_" Glenn snarled, his wings ripping form his back, spread out to their full wing span as he snarled at the boy in his claw. "Hay, get off him!" the spiky hair team mate yelled, attempting to tackle the enraged dragon.

Only for Glen free hand to back hand the boy across the canteen, sending him into the wall with a sickening crack. Everyone stared wide eyed as the boy slumped to the floor, his head bleeding as his body went limp.

"_I'm going to say this once_" Glenn snarled as ice started to creep across Cardin's face, making it even harder to breath than it already was. "_You __**ever bully or discriminate against anyone, I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT YOUR THROAT!**_" Glenn roared, as Cardin stared in fear at the blonde holding him at deaths door.

"Mr Skellington!" a voice drew everyone attention as they tuned to see Glynda standing at the door to the canteen. "Professor Ozpin would like to see you" she said, as Glen dropped the ginger on his ass, leaving the canteen in silence as his wings retracted into his spine.

"Anyone else think that was hot" Yang asked as team RWBY and JNPR stared at her, only Blake looking away with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"I see you caused quite the scene at lunch" Ozpin spoke as Glenn sat down across from him. "I did what was needed" Glenn replied with a sigh, he shouldn't have snapped that badly...he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Yes, but it seems you are taking your anger out on Cardin, is there a problem I should know of?" Ozpin asked calmly as he leaned forward. "No...it's something I need to take care of" Glenn replied slowly.

"Really, like how you handled Miss Schnee?" Ozpin questioned as Glenn sighed in defeat. "I can't have help with this my...Aura causes this affect" Glenn explained vaguely as Ozpin frowned slightly. "I see...when you are ready for assistance, please come back Mr Skellington" Ozpin said, gesturing to the door of his office.

Glenn only nodded as he left, leaving Ozpin in his thoughts about the boys powers. "A dragon...it seems I will have to make some measures encase you let go of your control" Ozpin whispered to himself.

Later that night, Glenn stood on top of beacon once again, his mind racing as he felt both demonic and draconic energies inside him. "Why won't you calm down...what's different this time" Glenn mumbled as he felt the two separate energies constantly clash, each trying to remain dominate over the other.

"I'm both dragon and demon...why won't they calm down like back home" he mumbled to himself. Shaking his head, Glenn allowed his Aura's to settle, both going dormant inside him until he needed them.

"Jaune, we could come here and train!" a familiar voice drew the blonde's attention as he turned his head slightly. Standing on one of the smaller balcony's was Pyrrha and Jaune, yet the boy was looking betray at the red head.

"You...think I need help" he questioned as Glenn wondered what was going on. "What no..." Pyrrha was cut off as Jaune spoke again. "That's what you said" he snapped as the girl looked taken aback by his words.

"Jaune, everyone needs help now and again" Pyrrha tried to calm him down. "No, I have to, I need to do this on my own" Jaune said as he turned away from the girl. "If I don't it really shows that I don't belong here" he mumbled as Pyrrha stared at him in disbelief.

"Jaune, of course you belong here" she started, only to be cut off again. "No I don't, I...lied my way in, I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied my way into beacon" Jaune admitted as Glenn stared at the scene in surprise.

"Why?" Pyrrha questioned softly, not wanting to believe her leaders words. "Because I want to be the hero, my father, my grandfather, his father before him, they were all hero's and I'm tired of being the loser, I want to be the hero this time" Jaune explained angrily.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha said loudly as Jaune glared back at her. "No, if I don't do this on my own, what good am I" Jaune said as a faint look of hurt cross the red heads face. "Jaune..." Pyrrha tried to speak, only for Jaune to turn away from her.

"If that's what you wish leader" he muttered, leaving the balcony and Jaune behind. Glenn only stared at the scene, his eyes narrowing as he watched Cardin pull himself on to the balcony beside Jaune.

"This isn't my problem, but I'll be damned if I let it hurt everyone" Glenn muttered as he turned towards the direction Pyrrha left in. Sprouting his wings the blonde took flight in search of the red head, hoping to catch her before anyone else saw him.

Arriving back at his room, Glenn was confront by a gauntlet clad fist, his body moving as his right hand shot out, clamping down on the wrist. Twisting backwards, Glenn threw his attacker over his shoulder, his right leg snaking out and trapping their throat against his other shin as they hit the ground below him.

Glenn only blinked as he looked down at the confused Yang, whose violet eyes were blinking on confusion at him. "Is there a reason for the attack?" he asked slowly as Yang glared up at him. "If you won't fight me, I'll make you!" she exclaimed as Glenn let her go.

"Why do you need to fight me?" Glenn asked as he realised the others of team RWBY weren't in the room. "Because I want to have a good fight, why wont you spare with me?" Yang asked in return as she glared at the blonde beside her.

Glenn didn't answer her as he turned towards the window, making the young women more irritated than before. "Why won't you fight me Glenn, answer me!" Yang snapped, forcing him to face her as she gripped his caller tightly.

"Because I can't hurt you!" Glenn snapped before his eyes widened at his own words. "What?" Yang questioned in confusion. "Nothing" Glenn mumbled as he stepped away from her. "No, you said you can't hurt me, why?" Yang asked as she stared at the boy for an answer.

"Its nothing just drop it" Glenn mumbled as he looked for a way out. "Not until you tell me!" Yang yelled as she glared at the blonde. "Because I can't hurt my mate!" Glenn roared as Yang stumbled back in surprise.

"Glenn..." she didn't get any further as the blonde sprinted form the room, leaving a confused Yang to stare at the door in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since team RWBY had been in the same room together. The reason why? Is because one Glenn Skellington was avoiding them. He couldn't face Yang after what he said, and every time she attempted to track him down, he would run.

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake had noticed the strange tenseness between the two blondes, and Yang's constant need to find Glenn was affecting her performance in class. Glenn wasn't doing well either as he was called back to stay behind in history class.

"Is something the matter Mr Skellington?" Oobleck asked as he sipped his canteen. "You seem to be doing worse in my class, and both Port and Glynda have seen you dropping scores in their classes as well...what's happening young man?" the green haired glasses wearing professor asked in concern for the blonde brawler.

"What would you do if you couldn't control yourself?" Glenn asked lowly as Oobleck raised an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with your Aura, Ozpin informed me that your attitude in battle changes when you use it?" Oobleck questioned as Glenn sighed.

"Something like that, I just don't know what to do...and it's affecting the team, maybe I shouldn't be here after all" Glenn mumbled as Oobleck eyed him with a frown. "So you believe that something you don't have control over means you should give up, I didn't think of you as a quitter Glenn" Oobleck voiced as Glenn's head shot up, glaring at him.

"I never quit" he growled as the man smiled slightly. "Then why don't you apply that to your problem, I'm sure you can figure it out" he said, gesturing to the door as Glenn slowly pushed away from his chair.

Once again the blonde found himself standing at the hallway to his teams dorm room, leaning against the wall as he stared at the door. "Nope" a voice spoke as Glenn looked to see both Ruby and Jaune sitting in front of team JNPR's door.

"We're leaders Jaune, its not just about us any more, if we start to fail, that means we'll be failing our team and ourselves, we can't" Ruby said as the blonde knight looked at her. "I guess" Jaune said as Ruby sighed.

"My team has its own problems, I can't even find Glenn to figure out how to help, so until that happens, I'm not giving up, and you shouldn't either, your team needs their leader Jaune, good night" Ruby said, leaving Jaune with his own thoughts as Glenn slowly slid down the wall he was leaning against.

"What am I doing" he mumbled solemnly. "That's what I would like to know" a voice spoke as tainted blue eyes met amber. Blue blinked as amber narrowed. "Let's walk" Blake said, gesturing for the blonde to follow her.

"So what's been going on lately?" Blake asked as the two of them walked out of beacons front gate, heading towards the fountain. "What a blunt way to ask" Glenn commented as he sat down at the edge of the fountain, Blake sitting next to him, still waiting for an answer.

"I want answers" Blake replied as she stared at the blonde beside her. "I said something I shouldn't have, and I don't want to face the consequences of it" Glenn mumbled as Blake raised an eyebrow, her bow twitching slightly.

"Is it something to do with Yang?" Blake asked as Glenn glanced at her. "What the little kitty jealous?" Glenn asked with a smirk as Blake's cheek reddened slightly. "No" she muttered, looking away as Glenn smiled.

"But yeah, it is something to do with her" Glenn explained lowly. "Then why don't you talk to her, work something out" Blake questioned as Glenn raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the resident anti-social one of our team?" he questioned as Blake punched his shoulder in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, no more jokes" Glenn conceded as Blake offered him a smile. "Yo really should talk with her, she's been worry sick over you and with the trip tomorrow, it's not going to be easy on any of us" Blake spoke up as Glenn frowned, turning his attention towards the broken moon.

"I know, I still don't know what to do" Glenn whispered as Blake sighed. "None of us do, we just have to bare with it and see what happens, I'm sure you'll think of something" Blake said as she stood up. "Get some rest dragon boy" she said, leaning forward as her lips pressed against his cheek.

"Some of us want our teammate back" she added, leaving the blonde at the fountain, a sway in her hips attracting his eyes. "Oh primus" he mumbled leaning backwards in defeat.

Only to fall into the fountain.

"It's cold!" he yelled bolting out of the water, his eyes looking towards beacons gate as he noticed Blake giggling to herself as she looked back at him.

The next morning, team JNPR, RWBY, and CRDL were follow professor goodwitch through the red tainted forest, forever fall. Glen was lagging behind, tension between him as Yang was able to be cut with a knife if you tried.

"Your assignment is to collect one vial of sap from the trees before you, split up into your teams and make sure to watch your back for an Grimm that may be about" Glynda explained as she sent the teams off on their mission.

As RWBY and JNPR left, Glenn noticed that Jaune was helped Cardin and his team instead, and if he wasn't going to be a hypocrite he would have said something. "Hay Glenn" a voice spoke up behind him as he turned to see Ruby looking up at him.

"You coming?" she asked as the blonde looked away. "Sorry" he mumbled, walking off as Ruby frowned. "Nope" he said, gripping the end of his half skirt as Glenn paused. "Ruby, let go" he said, tugging at his half skirt.

"Nope, we are a team, and I'm, your leader so I'm going to sort this out" Ruby insisted as she started dragging Glenn towards everyone else. "Hay, let go!" Glenn yelled, only to be ignored as Rub continued to pull him towards everyone else.

"Not until you talk with Yang, and you're not getting away until you do" Ruby said stubbornly as Glenn sighed. Why don't people just leave him alone? "Because we care" Ruby quipped in as Glenn let his shoulder slump in defeat.

Even here people read his mind!

"Hay Ruby what took you so..." Yang's voice trailed off as she noticed a defeated looking Glenn being dragged towards her by Ruby. "Ugh...hay Glenn" Yang said nervously as Glenn glanced at her. "Hay" he muttered awkwardly.

"For the love of, can you three give us a minute please" Weiss said, looking towards Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. They nodded, seeing that RWBY needed to sort this out themselves. "Not that they are gone, what is going on between you two?" Weiss asked, her hands on her hip as she looked between the two blondes.

"Nothing/ a lot" Glenn and Yang answered at the same time. Weiss only pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. "How about to both explain from the beginning, what happened" Weiss asked as both of the blondes looked uncomfortable with the question.

"Ugh..." Yang started, trying to think of something to say as Glenn looked away. "It's just..." Glenn continued uncomfortably. They were cut off explaining as the other three of team CRDL came running past them, screaming about a large ursa Grimm.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, holding Dove by his caller. "An ursa attacked Cardin and that Jaune kid!" he yelled as Yang dropped him. "We need to get the professor" Weiss said as Glenn narrowed his eyes towards the cliff overlooking them.

"Get the others, Ruby get the professor, everyone else lets go" he ordered quickly, already running towards the roar of the Grimm.

Jaune leaped backwards, just avoiding the ursa's claw swipe, his shield held in front of him as he kept the Grimm in his sights. His swelling eye made him wince as his vision started to shrink, making it harder to fight as it was.

The Grimm roared, lunging towards him as Jaune met its claw with his shield, redirecting it away as he swiped at it with his sword. Breathing heavily, the blonde knight was unprepared for the follow up claw crashing into his chest, sending him towards the leaf covered ground.

He didn't think as he rolled backwards, just avoiding the deadly claws as he took off running around the large major Grimm. The other arrived to see the beats turning towards him, Glenn's gauntlets already out as he readied to help the knight.

Only to pause as he noticed Cardin laying on the ground, his chest armour covered in sap as looking at Jaune in disbelief. "What are you doing, we need to help" Weiss said, only for Glenn to shrug. "Jaune has this" he commented, his gauntlet folding away into their bracelets as Pyrrha arrived behind them.

All four of them watched as Jaune and the ursa charged at each other again, Jaune abandoning his shield as increase the strength of his sword slash. Leaving him wide open to the beasts on coming claw.

Out of the corner of his eye, Glenn caught the sight of Pyrrha lifting her hand, a faint black aura surrounding her hand, one that matched the faint glow around Jaune's shield. Slowly, the boys shield lifted to block the ursa's claw, Jaune readjusting his stance to take the hit.

As the claw bounced away form his shield, Jaune took his chance, his blade sweeping through the air and taking the ursa's head from its shoulders. "What did you do?" Weiss questioned as she turned to Pyrrha for an answer.

"Just like Yang's fire and Ruby's speed, my semblance is polarity" Pyrrha answered with a smile as Jaune slowly sheathed his blade, standing over Cardin as he presented his hand to the ginger boy. "Should we tell him?" Yang asked as Pyrrha smiled.

"I don't think we need too" Pyrrha replied as they turned to leave. Glenn was stopped as Yang stood in front of him, not looking at him as she nervously gripped her forearm. "We...haven't really talked in a while" she spoke up as Glenn sighed.

"What would happen if we did..." Glenn mumbled in return. "I could get a straight answer for one" Yang snapped as she turned to her fellow blonde. "Do you, do you really feel that way about me?" Yang asked quietly as Glenn looked away.

"How could I not" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "A beautiful, courageous, brave and caring young women...how could my instincts not name you my mate" Glenn said as he turned away from her.

"Why didn't you just say that, why didn't you ever tell me?" Yang questioned softly. "What would happen, the most popular girl in school dating a monster" Glenn questioned as Yang looked at him in surprise.

"You're not a monster" Yang countered as Glenn turned to her. "Yes I am, I'm not even human anymore, I have the blood of a demon, the powers of a devil and a soul of a dragon, it would never work" Glenn growled as his eyes glowed slightly.

"We don't know until we try!" Yang yelled as she gripped the blonde caller. Before he could react, her lips pressed against his in a searing kiss. Before Yang could deepen the kiss, a loud roar echoed around them.

Both blonde turned to see a large major ursa lumbering into the field, glaring at the two of them. "Shall we?" Glenn asked, a healthy blush dusting his cheeks as Yang smirked at him. "Do you need to ask?" she questioned playfully, his gauntlets unfolding as Glenn followed suit.

The two didn't need to think as they moved, both leaping to opposite sides as the large ursa charged them. Twisting to face the beast, both blondes released a single shotgun shell, the fire, and ice exploding against the Grimm's side as it stumbled backwards.

Yang was already off, shooting herself forward as she reared her right fist back. As the Grimm turned back towards them, it was met with a armoured fist, its head snapping to the side as its mask cracked from the force of the punch.

As the Yang backed off, Glenn made his move. Lunging forward, the blondes switched places, Glenn throwing a left punch towards the Grimm's shoulder. His demonic Aura was already enhancing his fist as it crashed into the black fur, cracking bone and tearing muscle before an frost shell tore the limb from its socket.

Leaping into the air, Glenn looked down to see Yang dashing under him, the Grimm stumbling away as the blonde girl moved. Her left fist crashed into its open chest, forcing it to turn towards her as her right slammed into the centre of its chest.

Fire exploding on impact as the Grimm was sent flying into a tree, destroying the red leafed tree as the beats landed painfully on the ground. Glenn landed beside Yang, looking to see the ursa struggling to stand back up, its working arm broken at the wrist as its other was left limp at its side.

Nodding to Yang, both blonde shot forward, their fist pulled back as their respective shotgun shells loaded into the barrels of their gauntlets. The Grimm didn't have time to even see the attack as fire and ice tore through its neck and broken ribs.

Blood exploded outs it back, its body slumping over dead as its blood stained the already blood red leaves.

Yang turned and smiled at Glenn, seeing him glancing at her, a blush still dusting his cheeks as he refused to meet her gaze. "Is...is what you said true?" he asked quietly as Yang's smirk turne4d to a soft smile.

"What do you think?" she commented, stepping forward as Glenn finally looked at her. Only for his eyes to widen as she kissed him again. "But since it took you so long, your taking me shopping for our first date" Yang said, turning to leave as Glenn blinked in confusion.

"Come on dragon boy, everyone's leaving us behind!" Yang called back as the demon shook his head, smiling as he followed the girl out of the clearing. Unknown to the blonde, a competely white figure stared at him from beyond the tree line.

A sneering skull helmet topped with tow vicious looking horns and ice blue claw marks running down the left side. "**_So you found another, interesting_**" the hollow voice echoed form its jagged fangs jaws as it slowly turned away, clawed hands leaving the tree as an multiple coloured jewel glinted form its bare chest.

"**_See you later...king_**"


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we stop?" Glenn asked with a tired defeated sigh. "Nope" Yang answered as she continued to walk beside the blonde. "But...we've been walking for hours" Glenn complained again. "Suck it up, we're meant to be enjoying ourselves" Yang countered.

"How can I enjoy myself, when I'm carrying two tons worth of clothes" he said, looking at the numerous amount of bags he was carrying. "You agreed to hold my bags" Yang countered with a smirk.

"That's before you started buying everything in the store" Glenn grumbled as Yang smiled at him. "Well, we could head back now, everyone might get the right idea" Yang said as Glenn shook his head.

"Why aren't we telling people again?" he asked as the two started in the direction of the shipyard. "I'm pretty sure I know something about two of our team, and I want to find out for sure before we tell everyone" Yang replied as Glenn raised an eyebrow at her words.

"At least she isn't like Kuroka" he whispered as his thoughts turned to his girls. He wondered what Yang would say about him already being married, four times, ad having numerous girlfriends. Best not find out yet.

Arriving back at the dorm room, Glenn was subjected to numerous stares as he stored the shopping bags into the shared closet. "Did you buy a dress?" Blake questioned as Glenn stopped. "Their Yang's" he deep panned as the cat like girl raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be shy Glenn, it's okay if you like wearing dresses" Yang said in amusement as Glenn glared at her. "I'm out" he said, dropping the cloths in his hands as he left the room, leaving Yang laughing in his wake.

"Don't we have to get up earlier for our trip to vale?" Ruby questioned as she glanced towards the door. "Yep" Yang replied in amusement. "Shouldn't we get Glenn back?" Ruby asked as Yang got ready for bed.

The next morning Glenn stood on the airship glaring at Yang. "Why didn't anyone tell me we were heading to vale today?" he questioned as Yang smirked at him. "We did" she replied as Glenn's glare deepened.

"You said we were heading to vale, for or date, not a trip" he deep panned at his fellow blonde. "I said we were heading to vale, I didn't point out when" Yang defended as the blonde sighed in annoyance.

"Oh relax, you don't have to carry shopping bags again, well maybe a few" he added, throwing her arm around him as Glenn glared at her. Ignore her, Glenn turned his attention to Weiss, who was practically skipping down the street for some reason.

"The vale festival, this is wonderful" she beamed at the sign hanging above them. "I don't think I ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kind of weirding me out" Ruby commented as Glenn agreed with her.

"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there'll be dances, parades, and a tournament, the amount oof planning going into this is simply breathtaking" Weiss said as Glenn raised an eyebrow at her.

Was she high?

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring" Yang added as she glanced at Glenn beside her. "Quite you" Weiss snapped, still smiling by the way. "Is she high?" he whispered as Blake and Yang giggled, Ruby looking confused and Weiss didn't hear him.

"Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon at the docks?" Yang questioned as they followed Weiss towards the shipyard. "Its smells like fish" Ruby said, holding her nose as Glenn blinked at her statement.

"Thank you captain oblivious" he muttered as Yang elbowed him in the ribs. "I've heard the students from vacio are visiting today, and as a representative of our academy, I wish to welcome them" Weiss said proudly.

"You'll looking to gain an advantage over them in the tournament" Glenn commented as the girl glared at him. "You can't prove that" Weiss snapped hotly. As they moved, Blake looked to see Ruby staring down the street behind them, gathering everyone else's attention.

"What happened here?" Glenn wondered as the five of them moved closer to the police tapped dust store. "Another dust robbery, it's the fifth store this week" one of the officers explained as the group moved forward.

"You think it was the white fang, it seems like something they would do" another voiced as Glenn raised an eyebrow, wondering who this group was. "It most likely was those animals" Weiss spoke up in distain for the unknown group.

Glenn looked back at her, his eyes catching Blake's heated glaring at the heiress as he wondered what was going on with her. Before he could question any of it, another officer beside the dock yelled at someone.

"get back here you no good stowaway" he yelled as Glenn and the girls looked to see the blonde haired boy with a monkey's tail leaping away from the police man, catching one of the street lamps before he hung upside down on it.

"I'm not a no good stowaway, and no good one would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway" the unknown monkey boy said with a grin as two officers approached him. "Get down here" one of them yelled as the boy dropped a banana peel on his head.

"Nope, I'm good" he said, leaping away as he took off running past the group of five, shooting a wink towards Blake. Glenn only growled slightly at the action, his eyes blinking as he wondered what that was about.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes" Yang said as Glenn looked at her in confusion. "Quick we need to observe him" Weiss yelled, taking off after the blonde monkey boy. "But...we don't even know if he's in the tournament" Glenn mumbled as he glanced at Blake who was still standing beside him.

"Come on, we can talk about you growling later" she said, as Glenn blushed slightly and looked away from the amused girl. Blake only shook her head as she started running after the other three, Glenn following after her.

"At least Sean isn't here to tease me about this" he mumbled.

In another universe.

"Fucking damn it, Glenn if you don't get your head out of your ass and kiss the girl you are talking to right now, I'm going to find you and smack you silly!" he yelled as everyone else in the second year class started at him in confusion at his outburst.

Catching up with the others, Glenn blinked in confusion as Weiss had tackled some ginger haired girl to the ground, said girl not responding as Weiss grumbled about losing the Faunus. "Salutations!" she all but yelled as Weiss leaped to her feet in surprise.

Okay, this girl is crazy...and that's coming from Glenn of all people.

"Did you see where that rapscallion went?" Weiss asked, she didn't even apologies. "Sorry, I didn't see where he went" the unknown girl replied with a wide smile. Glenn only raised an eyebrow at her, his nose twitching as he picked up the scent of metal, not weapons but still metal coming off of her.

How strange.

"I'm Penny, it's great to meet you" she introduced happily. "I'm ruby" said red head replied. "Weiss" "Blake" "Did you hit your head too hard?" Yang asked as Blake elbowed her in the ribs. "I'm Yang and this is Glenn" Yang supplied as said blonde boy was look off in the distance, thinking of something.

"Well, we got to go, later friend" Ruby said as the group turned to leave. "That girl had a few screws loose" Yang mumbled as they got a few meters away from the girl. "What did you call me?" a voice spoke up behind the group.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were listening" Yang defended as Glenn wondered how good the girls hearing was. "Not you, you" she said pointing as Ruby. "You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny said, making Ruby uncomfortable with how close she is.

"Ugh..."Ruby replied, looking behind Penny for help from her teammates, Who all of them were shaking their heads or gesturing no for an answer. "Sure, why not" Ruby replied as the girls stared at her while Glenn sweat dropped.

"She doesn't understand body language" he mumbled as Penny cheered, hugging Ruby tightly. "Yay, we'll be the best of friends, talking about everything from school to cute boys, like him" Penny cheered, looking towards Glenn as the blonde brawler blinked in confusion.

"Hands off" Yang interrupted as she hugged Glenn's head to her chest. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the raised eyebrow he was getting from Blake as Ruby tried to get Penny off of her. "We still have to find that degenerate" Weiss voice as Blake snapped her head towards her.

"Stop calling him a degenerate, stop calling him a rapscallion, he's a person!" she yelled at the white haired girl. "I'm sorry, do you want me to stop referring to the trash as trash?" Weiss replied hotly as Glenn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe we should head back" Ruby mumbled as Yang agreed with her. But going back to the dorms did not stop those two arguing over this. "Just because he's a Faunus does not make him less than us!" Blake yelled as Weiss glared at her.

"It was those filthy Faunus that created the white fang, who are terrorists" Weiss countered. "There miss understood" Blake defended. "Murdering and stealing means their miss understood?" Weiss questioned.

"You little brat!" Blake added. Weiss only sighed as she started to pace the room, her eyes locking with Blake as she spoke again. "Do you want to know why I hate them so much, their nothing both liars, thieves and murders, the white fang have been going after my father's company for years, its a not the easiest place to grow up in" Weiss admitted.

"How can the white fang be miss understood when I had to watch close friends of my family disappear, my father coming angry after each attack they did?" she questioned. "Maybe we just got tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled as the other turned to her in surprise.

Her own eyes widened as she realised what she had said, rushing out of the room before anyone could speak. "We're on the same team as a criminal" Weiss seethed until she was smacked across the face.

Glenn stood there glaring down at the girl as she stared at him in surprise. "I'm going to get Blake, and when I get back, you have better of figure out what your friends mean to you" he snarled, storming out of the room as the other two stared at him in disbelief.

He found her standing outside in front of the school fountain, her hands slowly reaching for her bow. Glenn started to walk forward, his eyes catching the monkey boy from before watching him with a frown.

Glenn nodded to him as Blake took her bow off, reviling a set of cute dark grey cat ears on top of her head. Glenn only shook his head, wondering if he should have seen that one coming. "Cute ears" he voice making Blake snap her head towards him in surprise, her eyes glinting with a hint of fear as Glenn locked eyes with her.

"Are you here to take me back?" she asked in a whisper as Glenn shrugged. "That all depends, most likely I'll just be taking you towards Vale for some time to cool down" he said with a smile as Blake looked at him with a questioning expression.

"I know when someone needs some time away, and I'm not letting you get hurt" Glenn added as Blake glared at him. "I can take care of myself" she argued as Glenn shook his head in amusement. "Didn't say that, but I worry" Glenn said as he gestured for the monkey boy to join them.

"And so does this stowaway" he added as his fellow blonde smiled at the two of them. There's a air ship in ten minutes, shall we?" he asked as Blake shot a glance towards Glenn. "What, can't the freak hang with you faunus?" he questioned, unfolding his wings as the monkey boy stared at him in surprise.

"Holy shit you're a Faunus!" he yelled as Glenn raised an eyebrow at him. "Nope, something different, but we can talk about that later" he said, grabbing Blake hand and leading her towards the docks, not noticing the blush dusting her cheeks.

The monkey Faunus did as shook his head, wondering how his fellow blonde didn't notice it.


	8. Chapter 8

Glenn was oddly confused as to why Blake had been glaring at Sun for the last two days they had stayed in vale. Currently the two Faunus and one demon were sitting on the balcony of a cafe, Blake calmly sipping at her drink as Sun stared at her.

Glenn was...giving Sun a glare. Why? Because the monkey boy was wondering if he was wearing his teammates clothing. In retrospect he was but Sun was never going to know that. "Do you need to keep staring?" Blake asked as she set her drink down.

"Finally she speaks to me!" Sun yelled in triumph as Glen shook his head. "So, why did you hide your faunus traits Blake?" Glenn asked ignoring Sun as the monkey boy was smiling proudly to himself. "You know how Faunus are treated in society" she replied as Glenn ignored the fact that he didn't, but he had an idea of what was going on.

"Yeah, I do" Glenn replied, he did remember how the bunny girl was treated back at Beacon. "Does it also have to do with the white fang?" Glenn asked as Sun perked up. "They don't give us the bets name, there a bunch of crazy people in my opinion" Sun added.

"I used to be a member" Blake spoke as the boy flinched, Glenn only chuckled, remembering how he made the same mistake with Lightning that one time. "I'm guessing you left in order to try and help faunus without resorting to violent acts" Glenn spoke as Blake nodded slowly.

"I used to be a part of the white fang when they did protests, I was at the front of every single one until the leader stepped down, someone new coming into the power and starting us down a path I didn't want to be a part of" she explained.

"I just wanted people to see me for me, not what I am" Blake added as she looked down at her drink. "So I joined beacon, hiding under everyone's noses with a little black bow" she finished as Glenn nodded slowly.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Sun asked as Blake glanced up at him. "I hoping to find some evidence that the white fang aren't involved in these robberies" Blake said as Glenn raised an eyebrow.

"But where will you start?" he questioned as Blake looked down slightly. "How about we go to the place where they most likely would go if there were apart of this, and not find them there, right" Sun spoke up as the other two just stared at him.

"There's a new shipment of dust coming into vale, if we stake it out we can prove the white fang are apart of this" he explained as Glenn just raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I could have come up with anything else, no matter how stupid it sounds" Glenn said, ignoring Sun look as he turned to Blake.

"How's it looking" Sun asked, walking up to the pair that were laying on the roof overlooking the docks. "The shipment in and it doesn't seem like anything's happening" Glenn replied as he noticed the monkey boy eating form fruit.

"Where did you get those?" he asked as Sun shrugged uncaringly. "Do you always have to steals things?" Blake asked as she glanced at the blonde faunus. "Hay, didn't you used to be a terrorist" Sun remarked as Blake glared at him.

"Too soon?" he questioned as Glenn shook his head. "Not now" he mumbled, turning back towards the dock. The silence of the night was broken as a few airships flew into the docks, numerous robes being lowered as men and women in white and black uniforms wearing grim like masks descended.

"You really thought it wasn't them" Sun spoke as Glenn rested his hand on the girls shoulder. Blake looked away, frowning as she gave Glenn a grateful look for the support. "I guess I always knew it was them, I just didn't want to believe it" she replied.

Looking back towards the docks all of the teens narrowed their eyes as one of the ship landed, someone who was not a Faunus stepped out, yelling orders towards the white fang. "Something's wrong, the white fang would never work for a human" Blake said as she leaped form her prone position.

Glenn groaned as he realised he was about to get into something big while Sun grinned in anticipation. Watching as Blake snuck up behind the white clad criminal, Glenn narrowed his eyes at the man's calmly expression.

One someone shouldn't have if they were at knife point of a Katana blade. "Didn't you get the memo, me and the animals are having a little, business venture together" Roman said as he clicked his cane near the ground.

His eyes widen as a flare exploded under his feet, sending Blake flying through the air as sh corrected herself with cat like grace, ha cat like. Ignoring his inside joke, Glenn followed Sun, leaping into the fray of battle, his gauntlet unfolding as he delivered a harsh icy punch to someone face.

Blake was battling Roman, the thief easily deflecting and redirecting her swords with practiced ease, forcing her to following his movements as he controlled the flow of the fight. Leaping over a charging faunus head, Glenn twisting in mid air, his right foot crashing into the confused mans head as he was sent flying into his buddies.

Beside him, Sun slammed his bow staff into the ground, a gold Aura exploding, sending the surrounding group flying before he took off towards Blake and Roman. Glenn only sighed as he realised he was left with the rest of the white fang.

His lips curled up in a vicious grin as he then realised he could really cut loose. An icy mist enveloped his foreman's, his mask growing across his face as his Gauntlet morphed into his clawed gear. As the first attacker came at him with a sword, Glenn leaned to the side, avoiding the sword, as his clawed hand snapped up, grabbing the man's wrist as he threw him over his shoulder.

Straightening up, Glenn watched as a axe flew past his head, slightly cutting a few strands of his hair as his sneering skull mask turned to the offending white fang. "_Now...you really get it_" he snarled, his right hand snapping out, clamping down on the unfortunate mans throat before he turned, throwing the man into the metal crate behind him.

Cocking both of his gauntlets, Glenn shoot forward, his fist embedded into another Faunus's stomach as he lifted the man off the ground, his other shooting forward as releasing an icy bullet that exploded against another ones chest.

With Blake and Sun, even with both of them fighting and pushing Roman to fight harder they weren't making any progress in taking the man down. Each sword swing of nun chuck swipe was dodged, redirected and outright pushed to the side as the man's cane smacked them around like it was Childs play.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bounce are you kid?" Roman mocked as Sun stumbled backwards, his pistols reforming into its bow forms as he adjusted his stance. "But my little business venture is about to get bigger, oh look little red if here..."Roman trailed off as he noticed something behind the two new fighters.

Piled on top of each other were each of the white fang he had ordered to com with him, and at the top stood the masked blonde, his clawed hands clenching and unclenching as he stared down at the man with glowing ice blue eyes.

"Glenn?" Ruby questioned as she, Penny, Blake, and Sun stared at him in surprise, Sun was slightly taken back by the vicious looking mask adoring his face. "It seems I have over stayed my welcome" Roman mumbled as the airships took flight.

Glenn was about to run after the man, only for something to crash into his chest, sending both him and something careering into the docks. Yang and Weiss had joined the others, watching silently as Glenn was tossed out of the dust cloud, his skirt and jacket charred as he rolled to a stop.

"**_Hello...king_**" a voice that made the blonde brawler go wide eyes spoke as the dust cleared with the single swipe of a snow white Katana. Standing in the crater was a horrific humanoid Grimm, a vicious looking white skull helmet, sneering razor sharp teeth as two long forward facing horns.

Long golden hair stretched down to its lower back, its chest uncovered with a glowing jewel embedded into the centre of its white chest. Clawed gauntlets and greaves adored its limbs as a long white Katana blade rested in its right hand.

Glenn could only stare in disbelief at the being before him, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how it was even alive, or had a body of its own. "**_Come on King, you can't be that shocked to see me_**" the being growled, its teeth clanking together as it spoke.

The eyeless eye sockets on its head stared at the blonde as he climbed to his feet. "Thanatos" he mumbled staring at the beast that was one of his final forms, a form he could never control even after all the training he had.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, keeping himself in between the group of hunters and the hand of death. "Why are you like...that?" he added as the human Grimm's teeth curled up in a terrifying grin.

"**_I could explain, or you could win and make me tell you...so how about it kingy_**" Thanatos challenged as he levelled his Katana with the blonde. Glenn only allowed his mask to reform over his features, his claws curled as his gauntlets loaded a shell into the barrels.

"We have to help him!" Ruby yelled about to rush forward. Only for Glenn to glance at them all. "No, stay out of this!" he yelled, only just avoiding the sword swing from Thanatos. "**_Do they want to help, how sweet_**" Thanatos mocked as his soulless eyes glanced over the group of young hunters.

"Leave them along!" Glenn roared his fist catching the horned demons cheek, sending him skidding across the ground as his clawed greaves dug through the dock. "**_cheap shot king!_**" Thanatos roared as red and silver energy started to gather at the tip of his horns.

Glenn's eyes widened as he turned to the other, Thanatos's horns aimed straight for them. "Run!" he roared, leaping in front of them as the spiralling energy finished gathering. "**_Cero!_**" the demon roared, the huge three meter wide beam shooting towards them.

Glenn crossed his arms, his teeth clenched to repress the scream of pain as he blocked the beam. With a snarl, the blonde brawler whipped his hands through the beam, forcing it to dissipate as he was left, his gauntlet clad arms smocking as his jacket was charred, ready to fall apart on him.

"Get out of here!" he yelled to them, lunging back towards Thanatos as the white demon vanished in a boom of static, meeting the blonde half way as his clawed fist slammed into his stomach. Glenn spat out a glob of blood, his body hitting the ground again as Thanatos landed a few meters away from him.

"**_Where's your strength king, where is the unrelenting resolve that defeated me before!_**" the hand of death roared as his greave clad foot lifted into the air. Before he could bring the armoured limb down on the injured blonde, a flaming fist crashing into the demon cheek.

"Leave my Glenn alone you monster!" Yang yelled as the advanced on the slightly confused demon. Before she could gte a second punch in, Thanatos vanished, appearing behind her, his free hand grabbing her hand as he violently dragged her backwards.

Yang yelled out in pain, her body skidding across the ground as her eyes bleed red with rage. Flipping to her feet, Yang charged forward, the other three of team RWBY joining her as Thanatos's vicious teeth curled into a cruel grin.

"**_So these are your queens now kingy_****...****_How disappointing_**"

Thanatos commented as he vanished, before Yang could punch him, his body appearing above her as his right leg kicked her in the side of her head. Landing on the ground, Thanatos swept his balde upwards, slicing through the dust round of Ruby's sniper, his body twisting as his blade lower to block the downward swing from Blake.

His free hand shot out, grabbing the blade of Weiss's rapier as she was halted by the demons pure strength. "**_Your all weak!_**" Thanatos laughed, his body surging with energy as it exploded sending the two girls flying, their Aura's flaring in an attempt to reduce the damage done to them.

"Leave them alone" a voice spook as Thanatos turned to see the blonde rising from the crater he was in. "**_what was that kingy, I didn't hear you_**" Thanatos mocked as the blonde glared at him, his eyes glowing an icy blue as a familiar shroud of energy engulfed his form.

"I said...leave them _alone!_" the blonde roared as the shogun gauntlet morphed into a familiar set of jewelled clawed gauntlets. Thanatos grinned madly as the blonde shot forward, a set of greaves forming on his feet as the pale blue jewel embedded into the gauntlet pulsed yellow.

Glenn vanished in a boo of static one that Thanatos copied as they appeared, Thanatos's Katana meeting the blonde claws as they sparks against each other. "**_This is what I'm talking about!_**" Thanatos roared, energy gathering at his horns as both of them leaped away form each other.

As the Cero fired, Glenn stood, everyone watching as the blonde raised his right hand, the yellow jewel returning to pale blue as the bema connected.

"DIVIDE!" a voice bellowed as the bema vanished, the red energy seemingly coursing through Glenn's gauntlet before to faded away. His eyes glowed with a familiar icy blue as he lowered his hand to his side.

Thanatos only grinned as his king was returning to his rightful power, he only needed to push it further.

With a roar, both demons launched at each other, Thanatos's abandoning his blade, leaving it stabbed into the ground as his armoured fist met Glenn's. The sear force of the shockwave form both uprooted the gerund around them, the on lookers both civilian as hunters in training gawked at the sear power both fighters were using against each other.

This wasn't a fight between hunter and monster...

It was a fight between demons.

**hayhay, its you cyber kitty again and this time im here for...well, what ever I want to be honest., Anyway if anyone is confused as to who doesn't under stand Glenn's powers or who Thanatos is or even why Thanatos looks like Ichigos hollow form from bleach then please go and read highschool dragons. its a story I have been working on for a few years and its were Genn was first created and eveloped into what he is now. **

**Thanks for reading nya nya~~ **


	9. Chapter 9

Armoured fist met armoured claw, the shockwave exploded from the collusion shaking the docks as both demon and hunter leaped away from each other. As Glenn landed, his armoured greaves exploded with sparks of golden lightning, his body vanishing in a boom of static as he appeared behind Thanatos.

The demonic spirit of death grinned as he vanished, avoiding the clawed fingers heading towards him as he appeared above the blonde. His own greave stomped on the blonde head, smashing it into the dock, cracking the concrete as he loomed over the blonde.

A cero formed between his horns as Glenn struggled to get free form the demons grasp. The other screamed for him, only to watch in utter horror as the cero fired, a huge pillar of pure blood red energy enveloping both the demon and their blonde teammate.

A second later the pillar vanished leaving everyone to stare as Thanatos stood, staring up at the sky, Blake was about to lunge forward to skewer this creature with her sword for hurting her Glenn. Yang was with her, only to be stopped by both Ruby and Sun, keeping both girls in place

"Let me go, he needs to die!" Yang roared, trying to get free fo0rm her sisters grasp. Ruby didn't say anything as someone crashing into Thanatos, sending the horned demon flying across the docks. Blake and Yang stared in shock as Glenn slowly rose to his feet, his T-shirt gone, reviling burn marks along his left side as well as half of one of his jean legs.

Panting heavily, the blonde hunched over as Thanatos climbed back to his feet as well. "**_Still have some fight in ya king?_**" he spoke, sparks racing across his greaves as Glenn glared at him. "I won't lose" Glenn snarled in return, clawing at his face as his mask reformed only for it to be pale white like a Grimm's instead of solid gold.

With a roar, both demons vanished, appearing in front of each other, Glenn's fist meeting Thanatos's kick as the armoured limbs sparks against each other. The demon Grimm pulled his leg back, his body twisting and throwing a vicious right punch towards Glenn.

Glenn reacted in time, his extended arm bending back, coming across his chest and stopping the punch dead. Before Thanatos could advance, Glenn's free hand grabbed the extended arms wrist, roughly pulling Thanatos forward as he twisted away from him.

Throwing the horned demon over his shoulder, Glenn released him, allowing him to crash into the ground as he raised his clawed hand up. Wisps' of ice energy gathered around his fingers as he clenched them into a fist while his own body started to fall after the demon.

"**FROZEN RAGE!**" Glenn roared as he thrown his fist forward and icy explosion erupt on impact as Thanatos cried out in pain, his armoured chest cracking as the ice magic enhanced punch broke through his armour.

Leaping away from Thanatos, Glenn tried to regain his breath, only for his eyes to widen as Thanatos appeared in front of him, his clawed hand gripping his face, destroying his mask before he was thrown off his face.

Slamming into the warehouse walls, Glenn groaned in pain before his eyes snapped out in agony. Pain exploded form his stomach as Thanatos stood in front of him, his claws grasping the hilt of his white Katana that was plunged into the blondes gut.

Yang screamed as she forcefully pushed past Ruby, leaping towards the demon as he started to drag its Katana out of her Glenn's stomach. Each of her shotgun shells exploded against the demon body as he was thrown away form Glenn, leaving him impaled against the warehouse with the white Katana still in his chest.

"Oh god, it's going to be okay Glenn, it'll be okay" Yang said, tears cascading down her cheek s as Glenn coughed up blood. She couldn't remove the blade without killing him, and she knew it, she would only stare as Glenn died before her, her mind racing to figure out what to do.

The others had already reached her, Sun and Ruby watching as Thanatos stood back up, watching them intently, not moving a muscle towards them. "What do we do?" Yang panicked as Blake stared at the sword in horror, she knew Glenn couldn't survive that, not after using as much of his aura as he had against that demon.

"**_Looks like that's all you had huh kingy_**" Thanatos mocked from his place away from the group. "Shut up you monster!" Weiss snarled at the demon. "**_oh, you have some spirit don't you, I can see why the king wanted you, too bad he'll die_**" Thanatos laughed as Weiss glared at him, her own tears falling as he spoke the truth of Glenn's current condition.

"Not...going to happen" Glenn growled out, raising his head as the other stared in disbelief at the fact he wasn't out could form the pain he was feeling. "**_Oh, and what will you do now, you're heavily wounded, dying of blood loss and organ failure_**" Thanatos questioned.

"I..can't die...I'm too...stupid remember" Glenn growled out as his armoured limb grasp the Katana in his gut. No own could move as Glenn slowly started to pull the blade out of his stomach, Thanatos watching in glee as he felt the king spike of demonic energy.

"**_Go on king, you know the words_**" he whispered, waiting as the energy spiked again. Slowly pale blue energy started to form around Glenn as he finally pulled the blade out of his gut, almost falling to his knees as he stumbled forward.

With a growl, Glenn flicked the blade outwards, twirling it between his fingers until his clawed hand found the hilt. Pointing it towards Thanatos, Glenn's mask started to form as he spoke. "Vanishing dragon _demon __**scale!**_" he roared, his body vanishing in the light as the other turned away from the blinding light.

As it died down, they stood in awe at the seven foot tall white armoured knight before them, his hands grasping with looked like a large scythe like blade with the back end of the scythe sporting a vicious axe head.

An icy blue cap cascaded down from his armoured shoulder as the knights head slowly rose, reviling a pair of glowing ice blue eyes under the draconic helmet. Slowly, he started to walk forward lowering his scythe/axe to his side as Thanatos grinned viciously at the knight.

"**_That's my king_**" he whispered as the knight stopped a few meters away from the horned demon. "_let's get on with this_" the knight spoke as everyone felt the pressure of his presence increase, almost forcing them to their knees.

Thanatos only grinned as a cero fire from his horns, only to meet the knight palm as the blue jewel on the gauntlet glowed brightly. "DIVIDE!" a voice bellowed as the cero vanished, half of the energy seeping into the knights scythe blade as the rest vanished into the air.

"Wha-what's going on, I don't understand any of this" Weiss mumbled as she watched the armoured knight lunge forward, the axe blade sparking against the demons armoured claws as both clash in mid air.

"Glenn has a lot to explain when this is over" Blake mumbled, her expression one of relief as Glenn was hurt anymore, but only when the armour came off will she know for sure that he'll be okay. "We need to clear out before those two get more destructive" Sun spoke up as another crater formed when Thanatos crashed into the docks, followed by another cero blasting Glenn skyward.

"**_Hahaha, this is what I'm talking about!_**" Thanatos roared in laughter, shooting out of the crater towards the air born knight. Glenn readjusted himself in the air, the staff of his scythe/axe blocking the demon punch as both that to fall back towards the docks.

Snapping the spiked end of the staff into the demons face, Glenn kicked Thanatos away, landing on the ground as his armoured greaves dug up small trenches to stop him. Looking up, the blonde flicked his scythe blade upwards, sweeping the blade forward as Thanatos backed off, stopping himself form being cut in two by the blade.

"**_Let's see how you handle this_****!**" Thanatos roared as the jewels on his gauntlets turned to red, flames exploding around his limbs as he lunged forward, his right fist shooting toward the armoured knight.

Glenn twirled his scythe, the blade catching the oncoming fist and redirecting it to his left, his eyes widening as a torrent of flames exploded, missing him by an inch. Turning back to Thanatos, Glenn snapped his right foot forward kicking the beast away from him before following, his cape unfolding into his wings as he picked up speed.

Reaching the demon, Glenn's left hand released his weapons staff, grabbing onto Thanatos's shoulder as the jewel on his gauntlet pulsed to life. If Thanatos had eyes, they would have widened in surprise as the draconic knight's armour bellowed a divide, his strength being split in two, the extra energy coursing through the knight.

With a grin, Glenn kicked away form Thanatos, bringing his blade back as he pushed the energy of the cero and Thanatos's energy into the ti of the axe blade. "_Blizzard_" Glenn started as he drew the blade back.

"**_Oh shit_**" Thanatos cursed as he watched the blade sweeping through the air. "_blaze!_" the blonde finished as a large wave of snow and ice exploded out of the axe head, sweeping over the demon as he crashed into the warehouse wall, destroying it in the process.

Glenn fell to his knees, his armour shattering, leaving him in his tattered uniform, his gauntlet returning to their normal shotgun form as he panted for a breath. Everyone rushed towards him as Glenn smiled lightly at them, only to fall forward, his world going black.

Yang was first to reach him, just catching him before his head hit the ground, her arms encircling his form to keep him from falling over. "He's knocked out, we need to get back to beacon" Weiss spoke before an eerie chuckle made them all freeze in place.

Slowly, Thanatos rose form the destroyed wall, his mask cracked and was missing a horn as he stood, staring at the group in amusement. "**_The kings got a long way to go in order to handle his powers again...oh well, I have time_**" Thanatos spoke as he glanced at his king.

"**_Give him this when he wakes up, he'll need it_**" Thanatos said as he pulled a large silver coloured jewel out of his tattered jeans. Tossing it to Ruby, the demon vanished in a boom of static, leaving the teen confused, and the only one that could give them answers was knocked out.

The first thing Glenn felt as he returned to the land of the living was a really comfy bed under him. He could only wonder where he was because he was pretty sure he was fighting...his thought stopped dead as he shot up, his eyes snapping open in panic.

Pain exploded across his chest as he was forced to lie down again, his muscles refusing to move as the pain completely wrecked his nerves. "I see your awake" a voice spoke as Glenn slowly turned his head to see Ozpin sitting in a chair beside him.

So he was in a hospital then, cool.

"What happened?" Glenn asked groggily, his voice horse as Ozpin handed him a glass of water. "That is what I would like to ask, Team RWBY came back with you in their arms, and this" he said, holding a jewel in his free hand that made Glenn choke on his water.

"So you do know of this jewel, Ruby informed me that the Grimm, Thanatos, you called it, told them to give you this...explain" he ordered calmly as Glenn stared at the silver jewel silently. "Thanatos, he's not a Grimm" Glenn spoke in a whisper as Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Really, from what Team Ruby and the monkey Faunus Sun explained it was a humanoid Grimm, some kind of abomination" Ozpin countered calmly. "Your right, he is an abomination...he's a part of me" Glenn replied as Ozpin stared at the young injured hunter silently.

"I see, I will leave you to your teammates for now Mr Skellington, they wish to have some answers as well" Ozpin spoke as Glenn went wide eyed. Turning his head slightly, Glenn was greeted with Yang enraged expression as Ozpin quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the four girls to get their answers.

"Abomination..." Yang growled as she advanced on Glenn, the blonde unable to do anything as the girl watched silently. "I..." he didn't get to speak as Yang's hand slapped h9im across the face, leaving a deep red imprint on his pale cheeks.

"Don't you ever say that again, you hear me, you're not an abomination, you are my boyfriend and I'll be damned if I let you start thinking like you some freak" she yelled as Glenn could only hold in cheek in disbelief.

It was Akeno and Lucy all over again.

"Now that we have that out of the way, you own us answers Glenn" Weiss stepped forward, her hands on her hips as she waited for the blonde to respond. "Ugh..." Glenn started unsure of what they were looking for.

"We want to know everything" Weiss explained as she noticed the expression he was giving her. "We are teammates, we don't keep secrets, that, thing, is something we don't know about but you do, so explained, everything, now" she stated simply as Glenn looked at the rest of his team.

Blake was giving Yang a side long glance at her words but was still demanding answers form Glenn, Ruby was worried but wanted to help, Yang was, well, she was going to get her answer and Weiss, she was glaring at him.

With a sigh Glenn started to speak.

"I'm...not human...I'm a devil..." she spoke as he started his story, telling the girl of his best friend Sean, their adventures with his master Rias, each fight with either an angel, and fallen angel, some strange monster or someone from the Khoas brigade.

As his story continued, everyone could see how he spoke about the girls he mentioned, Yang slowly wondering what she truly was to the blonde. The story about Thanatos being apart of his soul and the demon being a form he could take, and one he did when he died saving the one girl he loved the most, Akeno.

As he finished, the girls were dead silent to his tale, Yang clenching her fist tightly as she recalled everyone single girl Glenn had spoken about, his tone showing just how much he loved each and everyone one of them.

And she felt betrayed because of it.

Was she just another girl to him, just some new pretty face until he could go home to the girls he loves.

Her mind raced with each thought as tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Yang" his voice brought her attention to him. He was slowly standing up, reviling his scare littered chest to her, the large scare that was given to him when Fenrir's fang had ripped through his chest and impaled his heart.

"Yang...I know what you thinking, please don't cry because of me, I'm sorry I never told you sooner" Glenn admitted in a whisper as the other girls slowly left the room, giving the two blondes their space.

"What am I to you Glenn, do you even care for me" Yang asked, her voice quiet as she reviled the broken girl underneath her boisterous attitude. "Yang, I never meant to hurt you, yes I'm in love with the girls from my home world, and I was going to tell you, to let you make a choice" Glenn explained softly.

"What choice?" Yang asked as she glanced at the blonde demon. "I don't know how long I will stay here, it could be months it could be years, but I don't want to leave you, will you come back with me if I have to go" he asked as Yang stared at him in surprise.

"You-you would want me to come with you?" she asked slowly, unsure if what he was asking was possible. "Yes, after everything we have been through, everything we did to get this far, I don't want it to just end like that, I just want to make you happy" he said, offering her a shy smile as Yang glanced back at him.

"I-if I say yes, what about Ruby, I just can't leave her on her own" Yang asked as Glenn slowly drew her into a hug, her muscle burning form the movement, but he really didn't care. "She can come along with us, I'm a high class devil and will need a peerage eventually" Glenn said with a smile as Yang have him a small one in return.

It still hurt to know she wasn't his first love.

But just being with him was worth it, no one could make him in her heart, she was his now, and she wouldn't regret it.

"So...do you have a demonic amount of stamina?" she asked with a wider grin as Glenn let his head hit her shoulder. "Way to ruin the moment" he grumbled at her horrible pun. "oh come on, how about we give that little dragon of yours a work out" Yang continued.

"Please stop" Glenn pleaded. "Do I have to make a deal with the devil hmm?" she didn't even seem to notice as Glenn started limping away, leaving the girl to make bad puns at his expense.


	10. Chapter 10

Currently, three of the girls in team RWBY were in the lunch room, idly chatting as the second semester was about to start for Beacon. Suddenly, a large folder slammed down on their table, startling the three and team JNPR across from them.

"Sister, friends...Weiss" Ruby started as Weiss yelled out an indigent hay for her words. "For score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream" she continued as Yang turned to Blake in amusement. "This ought be good" she commented, catching a grape thrown by Nora in her mouth.

"I dream that one day, the five of us would come together as a team, and have the most fun, anyone has ever had, ever!" Ruby exclaimed as Weiss narrowed her eyes at the folder. "Did you steal my binder?" she asked.

"I am not a crock" Ruby defended instantly. "What are you talking about?" Blake questioned. "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang" she explained to the cat like girl. "I always kick off my semester with a yang" Yang commented as the others gave her a dry look.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bag" Yang grumbled until a grape smacked her on the head, followed by an echoing boo in the background. They still couldn't find out who was doing that. "Guys, it's been a great two weeks, but with more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, this semester is going to be great" Ruby explained.

"But classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I have secluded a series of wonderful events for us today" she added, gesturing to Weiss's folder. "I don't know whether to be proud of scared" Weiss commented as Yang threw an apple across the room at someone.

"I might sit this one out" Blake spoke up as Weiss turned to her. "Sit out or not, we should do it as a team for our last day" Weiss explained, but before she could continue, a pie hit her in the face. Nora instantly, pointed to Ren as the black and pink haired teen shook his head at the gingers antics.

Outside the lunch room, Sun was walking beside a blue haired teen wearing a red high collar jacket, stylish shirt, and black jeans. "So we were fighting side by side, she was like super fast and then the other dude was like destroying everything, then I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross but it was awesome" the monkey faunus explained excitedly.

"Nice" the blue haired teen replied as Sun smiled. "Yeah, and the best part is she's a faunus, but that a secret, as well as the fact she like the demon dude" Sun explained, his voice trailing off as the blue haired teen raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Just don't tell anyone, and don't tell scarlet anyway okay" Sun added as the teen shook his head. "Chill out man, I got it" the teen replied. "You better, I just don't want to screw this up you know, the people here are so cool, wait toil you meet the demon dude, he's awesome, and the weird knight thing he used, so you better be cool okay" Sun said as the teen raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he stared at sun.

"Good point" Sun admitted as his friend smiled, somehow making his teeth shine. He really needed to figure out how he did that. Walking inside the canteen, Sun and the blue haired teen paused as they witnessed the start of the greatest food fight ever.

On the other side of the campus, Glenn was staring out into the clear blue sky, his eyes trailing down his forearm until they reached the white armoured gauntlet on his left hand. In the palm of the gauntlet was the silver jewel Ozpin had given him two weeks ago, his clawed fingers tracing the clean edge as his thoughts returned to Thanatos again.

"If your here, then where is Albion" he mumbled glancing at the blue jewel embedded into the back of the gauntlets palm. His smiled fondly as he felt the jewel pulse, telling him that his sacred gears spirit was somewhere in this world, and he couldn't wait to find him.

Un-summoning both items, Glenn turned to the canteen, raising an eyebrow as numerous students rushed out of the lunch room in a panic. He could only shake his head as he realised it had to be his team doing something again.

The thought of his team made him frown, both Weiss and Blake acting awkwardly around him at times. He couldn't really blame them, finding out someone you had to work with was a devil form another world, it would make anyone think twice about working with him.

If only he knew the real reason for both girls attitude towards him.

In another universe, Sean cried out in frustration as Glenn somehow once again refused to see what was in front of him, oh he was going to beat that blonde until he understood how bloody lucky he was!

Back to Beacon's lunch room.

Sun and the blue haired teen stared in utter disbelief as the lunchroom was transformed into while looked like a medieval battlefield. Team JNPR stood on the castle of tables and chairs, Nora o top singing I'm the queen of the castle as he subjects stood calmly, ready to fight.

On the other side, was team RWBY, well, four of them at least. "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" Ruby yelled, crushing a carton on milk in her hands as she pointed menacingly at Nora.

The other three cheered in agreement as Nora grinned down at them. "Attack!" she yelled, kicking a chair away as numerous melons started flying through the air towards team RWBY. "Yang, turkeys!" Ruby ordered as the blonde moved, using two cooked turkeys as boxing gloves as she advanced on the barrage of large fruit.

Her first punch shattered one of the melons, , another almost hitting her as she leaped backwards, back flipping to avoid a third before lunging forward to punch the forth. More of the melons flew as team JNPR advanced, launching melon after melon towards the charging blonde.

Two solid punched redirected one of the melons towards the other team, Pyrrha avoiding it by rolling to the side, only for Jaune to be sent flying by the large fruit behind her. Grabbing one of the large baguettes Pyrrha charging toward, heading towards Yang.

Only to be intercepted by Blake holding two baguettes as they locked bread. Beside them, Ren had charged forward, two pieces of leak in his hands as Yang lunged forward with a right hook. Blocking the punch, Ren swept his leak at her unprotected side only for her knee to come up and block the veg.

Twisting towards the black and pink haired teen, Yang elbow him in the chest, making him stumble backwards before he was sent flying by the upper cut from her left hand. Nora, seeing Ren crashing into the crude castle leaped from her perch, grabbing onto one of the hanging flag pools as she ripped it free.

Landing on the ground, Nora impaled the poll on one of the melons, twirling it above her head as she lunged towards the blonde brawler.

Yang couldn't fight back as Nora fruit hammer crashed into her chest, sending her skyward and through the ceiling by the super strength of the ginger girl. Weiss, seeing her chance moved forward snatching up one of the sword fish on the ground as she skating across the ground.

Nora brought her fruit hammer across her chest, just blocking the stab from Weiss as the white haired girl ducked under the oncoming swing. Twisting in her crouched, Weiss swept her make shift blade at Nora's feet, only for the ginger to back flipped away, avoiding the slash.

Pushing forward, Nora swung her fruit hammer upwards, knocking the sword fish from Weiss's grasp as the white haired girl gasped. She didn't have time to think as Nora brought the hammer back down, sweeping it through the air until it crashed into Weiss's chest, sending her flying into one of the pillars at the back of the lunch room.

As she started to fall, Ruby caught her, just avoiding being crushed by the falling pillar as Weiss lay knocked out in her arms. "Weis, don't leave me!" she cried out in despair.

Blake lunged over the tables, a trailing of cooked sausages swinging forward like a whip, almost catching the ginger girl as she was forced to back up further. The whip did catch Pyrrha, who was recovering from the bread that had hit her earlier, sending her crashing into a brinks machine.

With a smirk, the red head crouched, slamming her hand into the ground as the metal can were lifted into the air. Blake's eyes widened as he backed away, only for Pyrrha to send the can forward, each one exploded against the cat girl as she was sent flying into the wall behind her.

As she landed, Ruby narrowed her eyes at the other team, slowly falling into the crouch. With a growl, she moved, her speed increasing as the wind dragged everything behind her, creating a torrent of food and plates.

Tea JNPR tried to dodge, only to be swept up in the high winds, crashing into the wall behind them as the food followed, pelting them with everything it had. Ruby came to a stop in front of them, the shockwave cracking the wall behind her as the food paltered wall stood behind her.

Slowly the now defeated team of JNPR slipped from the wall, covered head to toe in food as Ruby smiled to herself. "Holy shit" Sun voiced at the door as he witnessed the awesome food fight before him.

The blue haired teen only growled at his friend as he was covered in food while the monkey boy was not. Suddenly the lunch room door slammed open, reviling an irritated Glynda sweeping her riding crop in front of her.

Everything started to move in according to her aura, tables and chairs returning to their position, the food being cleaned form the walls as the last of the tables rolled into the position. "Children, don't play with your food" Glynda scolded as team RWBY met up in the middle of the lunch room, Yang crashing through the ceiling as she was caught in Glynda's aura to stop her from hitting the ground

Glenn peeked from around the door frame, blinking in confusion at the girls on his team covered in food and sauce. "The fuck happened here?" he asked approaching them as Yang smiled at her boyfriend.

"You missed the greatest food fight ever" she commented as the blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not even going to ask" he said as Yang grinned at him, pulling him into the hug. "Get off, your covered in food, is that mustered!" Glenn yelled, trying in vain to get away form the blonde girl.

The other three girls giggled at the twos antics, Weiss slowly losing her smile as she glanced at the blonde boy in front of her. Slowly, she forced the smile back on her face before he could see, it wouldn't do well for Glenn to see her like that.

She still needed to sort everything out before she confronted him.

"Let's get you guys cleaned up, you all stink" Glenn commented as he picked Yang up in his arms. The blonde squealed in delight as the blonde twirled her in his arms. Blake found her smile straining as she looked at the two, wondering how Yang could be happy knowing that Glenn was in love with other girls.

It made her think about her own feelings for him, she could only hope it worked out in the end.

As the left to go get cleaned up, Ozpin walked up to Glynda as the blonde women scuffed at the teens antics. "You shouldn't be so hard on them" he voiced as the older women glanced back at him.

"They are to be our protectors in the future, and yet they act like children" she said, watching as Glenn spun Yang around, making the girl laugh in delight. "Yes, and they should enjoy these moments as much as they can...they may not be able to for much longer" Ozpin replied calmly.

"What about Mr Skellington, do you believe his story?" Glynda asked as she adjusted her glasses. "I can't say for sure, but he speaks the truth of not being human, his powers also show he is something not from our world" Ozpin explained as he remembered the footage of the blonde fighting the demon.

"Can we trust him, he said it himself, he is a demon lord, if that is true, could he be working with the Grimm" Glynda questioned as Ozpin sipped at his coffee. "We will have our answers in good time, until this Thanatos returns, young Glenn is all we have to go on" Ozpin said as he turned away.

"Was it wise to give him that jewel from the Grimm" Glynda asked as Ozpin paused in thought.

"We'll see"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's been to long Ozpin" a voice broke the silence between Glynda and Ozpin as they turned to see a man with greying short black hair in a white suit walking into the office. "That it has general" Ozpin replied as he started to pour some coffee into two mugs.

"And Glynda, how have you been" the general asked as Glynda narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine James, I'll be outside, we will finish this later Ozpin" Glynda said, leaving the two men as Ozpin sighed heavily.

"Was I interrupting anything?" James asked as Ozpin shook his head, seating himself down on his chair before passing a mug of coffee to the general. "Nothing but a disagreement over a student" Ozpin said offhandedly as James stared at him.

"But what has brought you down here may I ask, headmasters don't usually come for something as simple as the vital festival?" Ozpin questioned. "Vale is great this time of year, and it's a perfect chance to catch up" James replied as Ozpin shook his head.

"I can see the reason, but the small fleet outside my windows speaks differently" Ozpin countered. "You know why there are here" James muttered lowly. "James, we are in a time of peace, a power show like this will scare people" Ozpin countered evenly.

"I'm just being cautious" the general spoke as Ozpin nodded, taking a small sip of his drink. "As am I, which is why I am training the best hunters and huntresses there are" Ozpin explained as James narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man.

"Does that include the boy that battled that new Grimm?" he asked as the headmaster narrowed his eyes slightly. "I shouldn't be surprised Mr Skellington gathered your attention" Ozpin whispered. "He was using powers that were not dust or a semblance, lots of eyes will be looking towards him, some of them looking to use it against us" James said as Ozpin sighed.

"That is of no consequence right now, if the new Grimm appears again, Mr Skellington will handle it" Ozpin said as the general narrowed his eyes at him. "You might be putting to much trust in a child" James said, turning to leave the office as Ozpin lowered his gaze.

"Maybe I am...but this child has fought far worse then we have" Ozpin whispered as he spun in his chair, turning to gaze out of his towers window.

"What the hell are we playing?" Glenn mumbled as he sat beside Yang, the girl enthusiastically acting out in despair as Ruby attacked her armies of Grim on the game board. "Pretty good, but you just activated my trap card" Yang said, spinning the card around as Ruby gasped in disbelief.

"Seven or higher and your flights are sliced in two" Yang said as she prepared to roll. "But if you roll a six or lower, the nevermore will turn on your own forces" Ruby countered as Yang glared at her. "It's a risk I'm willing to take" she said.

"This looks like a mix of Yu-gi-oh and conquest" Glen mumbled as he glanced at team JNPR, Pyrrha giving him a smile as he waved at her. Jaune was reading a comic while Nora was sleeping...on the book Ren was trying to study from.

"Have you no heart" Ruby cried in defeat as Glenn turned back to the game. What happened, did she lose? What did he miss in the five second she looked away? "Alright Weiss, its your turn" Yang said as the white clad girl looked at her cards in confusion.

"I have no idea what's going on?" she admitted slowly. "You aren't the only one" Glenn whispered to her as she gave him a small smile in return. "You can play these cards using Vacio's natural abilities to take Ruby's destroyed fleet and attack my kingdom" Yang explained.

"Your just three turns from conquering remnant" Ruby cried lowly. Weiss suddenly had the idea of how she could win as she played her cards. "Fear my power, run as we pillage your cities, and weep as we take your children from your..." Weiss was cut off mid rant as Yang placed a card in her face.

"Trap card" she said, rearranging the board to show the Weiss's forces were destroyed. "Your armies have been destroyed" she said simply as Weiss sat down in defeat. "I hate this game of emotions we play" she cried as Ruby jumped into her lap.

"Be strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together" she cried as the two girls hugged. Glenn could only star in confusion, wondering how Weiss could get into the game so quickly if she only learned to play it five seconds ago.

"Alright Blake your up" Yang said as she turned to the cat girl. "Huh, ugh, I'm not in the mood to play" she said tiredly as Glenn glanced at her, he could already see bags forming under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Sup losers" a voice said as the two teams turned to see Sun standing there with his blue haired friend. "Hay Sun" Ruby offered as the monkey faunus smiled at the group. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Glenn, ice queen" Sun said in order.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that" Weiss asked as Glenn patted her on the shoulder. "I never got the chance to introduce you to my friend" he said, turning to the bluenette beside him. "Aren't libraries for reading?" he asked.

"Thank you!" Ren exclaimed as someone finally agreed with him. "Pancakes!" Nora yelled as she woke up.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd" Sun said as the blue haired teen interrupted him. "Intellectual, okay, thank you" he said. "I'm Neptune" he introduced as Glenn stared at the tow of them. "Is your whole team named after gods?" he asked as the two looked at him funny.

"Never mind, different world stuff" he said, leaning back into Yang as the girl nudged him playfully. "So where are you from Neptune" Weiss asked as the blue turned to her, smiling as he walked forward.

"I don't believe I caught your name snow angel" Neptune said smoothly as Glenn raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm Weiss Schnee, and don't call me that" she said as Jaune felt sympatric towards the blue haired dude.

Neptune raised an eyebrow, wondering why his usually smooth talk wasn't working, until he noticed the blonde dressed just like Yang sitting beside Weiss. He could only stare at him, his mind racing as he remembered Sun telling him how Blake likes the guy.

"Holy shit, you're a god amongst men!" he praised as Glenn stared at him in confusion. "Tell me your secrets oh great one!" he praised as Glenn looked to Sun for an answer. Only to get a shrug in return as the monkey faunus was wondering what Neptune was going on about.

Did he know something about the demon boy he didn't?

"I never took you for the board playing type?" Sun said, looking down at Blake as the cat girl glanced up at him. "I think I'm done playing actually" she said, pushing past Sun as the monkey Faunas looked to the others for an answer.

"Women" Nora said as the others just gave her a strange look. "Will you get off my skirt!" Glenn yelled as Neptune tugged, demanding answers from him. "Is it because you cross dress, is that how you do it!" he demanded.

"I don't not cross dress!" Glenn yelled as Yang chucked. "You're wearing my skirt Glenn, you're is in the wash remember" she laughed as the others joined in, Glenn blushing as he glared at her. "No one needed to know that!" he yelled as the teams laughter increased, even Weiss letting out a cute giggle at the blonde predicament.

Blake sat in her room, her mind focused on the white fang, her involvement, her escape and her interview with Ozpin as she tried to figure out her next move. We shouldn't have let him play" Yang's voice broke her from her thoughts as she looked up to see the other four of her team walking into the room.

"You should have attacked when I told you" Ruby taunted as the girls huffed in annoyance. Blake silently moved to leave the room, her hand just grasping the handle until it was grabbed by someone else.

Looking up, her amber eyes met tainted blue as Glenn stared at her with a worried expression. "Blake, lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody" Weiss said as Yang raised an eyebrow. "Have you met Blake?" she asked, only to be ignored by the white clad girl.

"I guess that is your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, it unacceptable, you made a promise to me, to all of us that you would tell us if something it bothering you" Weiss said before disappeared, appearing in Blake's face with her finger pointing accusingly at her.

"So what is wrong Blake belladonna?" she demanded, almost falling over on the chair she was using to strike her pose. "Where did you get the chair?" Glenn asked only to be ignored as Blake turned to the other girls.

"I just...don't understand how everyone can be so calm right now" she admitted as Glenn frowned behind her. "Still thinking of Roman?" Ruby asked. "Him, the white fang, all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it" she explained as Glenn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ozpin told us not to worry, between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure they could handle it" Yang said as Glenn grimaced slightly. "Well, he suggested it" Glenn mumbled as only Blake caught his words.

"Well I'm not, they don't know the white fang like I do" she yelled as the three girls looked at each other in concern. "Okay, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure you three must think you're ready to apprehend these ne'er-do-wells" Weiss spoke up in between the other three girls.

"Who?" Ruby asked as Yang nudged her slightly. "But let me be the voice of reason, we're students, we're not ready to handle this" Weiss said as Blake glared at her. "And we may never be ready, are enemies aren't just going to wait until graduation, there out there, planning their next move while we just sit here" Blake said as Glenn slowly pulled the distraught girl into a hug.

"Calm down okay, they're not as far along as you think" she spoke as the other three looked at him in confusion. "I may or may not have been out a few nights, killing some Grimm outside of Vales walls" Glenn explained as Yang glared at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blake asked as she glanced back at him, not really wanting to be out of his arms just yet. "I found out about a few things from this white fang member I stumbled across, well the only one that was alive" Glenn said with a grin as Yang shivered slightly.

"They won't be moving for a while, they need more information...on us specifically" he explained as the girls looked at him in surprise. "Why would they need information on students?" Weiss asked as the blonde shrugged.

"Undefeated tournament champion, Schnee company heiress, former white fang member...freak of nature with a connection to a new Grimm" Glenn explained as the white clad girl flinched slightly. "They want information on their enemies" he added.

"So...whose in favour of becoming the youngest huntresses and taking down a corrupt organisation, say aye" Ruby said as Yang smiled at her little sister. "Yes" she agreed. "Why not sounds like fun" Weiss admitted. "I'm a dude" Glenn grumbled to himself.

"So we're all in this together" Blake said as she leant back into Glenn's arms feeling relieved she had her friends to count on this time around. "No one said aye" Ruby whispered sadly. "Let's hatch a plan" Ruby cheered as the other nodded.

"I left my board game in the library!" she gasped running out the door as Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're doomed" she whispered as Glenn chuckled at her words. "So, are you going to keep hugging Blake, or am I going to have to leave you two alone?" Yang asked teasingly as the two in question blinked at her.

Blake blushed as she realised that Glenn was still hugged her, and Glenn was blushing because Yang wasn't angry about it, if anything she seemed excepting about it. Weiss just glared at the back of his head as the two separated, Glenn saying sorry as she jumped into his shared bed with Yang.

A pulse from his pocket dimension made the blonde blink in surprise. Summoning the object, Glenn stared in confusion as the jewel of order pulsed slightly, a flicker of red entering the silver jewel before it vanished.

"Is that the jewel that Grimm gave you?" Weiss's voice broke his concentration on the jewel as he turned to her. "Yeah, I need to check something out, I'll be back in a bit" he said, leaping from the bed as Weiss raised an eyebrow at him.

Leaving the room, Glenn just caught the sight of Ruby disappearing around the corner. Shaking his head, Glenn turned to the opposite direction as he noticed three people in black uniforms walking down the hall.

The jewel in his hands pulsed again, his eyes narrowing slightly as he felt the jewel pulling towards the girl with long black hair. Why would anyone of this world have a connection to the dragon jewels?

His answer came into the form of a familiar hollow laugh echoing through his mind. His eyes widened as he stared down at the jewel in his hands, why would Thanatos give a jewel to anyone. It didn't make sense.

Turning back to the dorm room, Glenn sent one last glance at the girl with black hair, making sure to keep an eye out for her from now on.

The jewels weren't meant for human hands, and why did he think he remembered this girl form before.

Shaking his head, Glenn went to get some sleep, unknowingly missing the girl sending a glance at him from over her shoulder.

"Something up Cinder?" the silver haired male asked as Cinder glanced at him. "Nothing to be concerned about yet, just keep an eye out for a blonde male in a skirt" Cinder said as her two minions shared a look at her words.

What kind of guy was wearing a skirt here?


End file.
